Twisted Rights: Part One
by ArvannaWhite
Summary: Dooku/OC & Kenobi/GirlOC A strange Star Wars tale, taking place during the Clone Wars. Part Two will be rated M. Please note those of you who had read it, Trinity's part has changed to Kikyo. There are some changes to the storyline in her part, please read.
1. Preface

**This is a very strange Star Wars story.**

**It's sort of a Dooku/Girl and Obi-Wan/Girl as well.**

**There's so much to it you'll just have to read and find out!**

**Background**: It's a family of four starting from oldest to youngest is: Wakana, Samara, Kikyo White, and Arvanna White. Although Kikyo may be a year older, she still looks up to her younger sister as the elder. Kikyo got to grow up with the Jedi and follow underneath Mace Windu as his patawan. Slowly while he is facing the Jedi trials her admiration for Obi-Wan continues to grow. The sad part of her is, she has so much trouble using the force. Will she learn how to use the Force and more, as well as gain the love of her life?

From young Arvanna White's birth her birth she was a vampire as well as held it in her soul because it's not just a normal vampire; it's very demonic and can take over her person. At birth she ended up killing their mother, which Wakana will never forgive, she ended up gaining her mother's soul and powers, but refuses to use them since her bother beat her down and made her regret and believe their mother would be upset even though she loved Arvanna and her other siblings dearly. Naraku abducted Arvanna from birth and forced her to learn hatred and never to be happy. One fateful day Arvanna got to see her dear sister Kikyo again, but only for a breif moment. Now sorrow fills her soul as she wishes to escape this evil man's clutches. Who will be her savior?


	2. Chapter 1

**PLEASE READ TWISTED RIGHTS: THE OPENING FIRST! IT WILL SET A LOT OF THINGS A LOT EASIER FOR YOU TO UNDERSTAND!**

**~ Arvanna'S POV~**

Now there is a young girl in about her 20's draped in chains and in tattered black clothes, with no shoes. She has long dark brown/black hair. Her captor s name is Naraku, an evil mastermind who plans on using her for evil experiments and much more than that...

Naraku is gone for now, but has left Arvanna alone in a room. Her hands are bound in chains. Her legs are tied by chains together, only giving her a small walking distance.

She looks around to her surroundings, all hope gone. That was beaten out of her quite a few times. The last thing he had told her was that he had plans that were going to come true very soon. Plans for new life... and she thinks she knew what that meant.

Suddenly, there was a noise from somewhere in the room.

"Sister?" a whispered voice said. "Sister are you there? It's Kikyo. I'm using a communication device that I put onto your shirt before we parted. I don't know if 'he' took it or not."

Arvanna looked around the room, astonished to hear her sister's voice once again. She started searching and following the noise, crawling around.

"Sister? If you can hear me please say something!" Kikyo's hushed voice enticed.

Arvanna managed to crawl over to a table where she heard the noise coming from. The communicator was inside a cubby hole. She reached out for it with and took it into her hands. Her fingers clumsily fumbled over the button as she finally replied, "...Kikyo? Is that really you?"

A sigh of complete relief is heard over the speaker. "Arvanna you're alive! I can't believe it I'm so happy!"

"You don't know how happy I am to hear your voice again!" Arvanna exclaimed back.

"Right now you need to focus on getting out of there, by any means necessary," Kikyo stated.

"I've tried that, everyone ends up dying..." Arvanna trailed off.

"Not if you go with someone who uses the force."

"But, there's no one around here-"

"Master Plo Koon and Kit Fisto are already on their way to this location of this tracking beam. Sister, listen to me. I mean really listen."

"Yes?" Arvanna said, listening intensely.

"Not matter who you find first. Go with them. Whether it be Jedi or Sith, you need to get out of there, and fast!"

Arvanna took her sisters words into consideration, and then finally said, "I understand, sister."

"Now go! Run until you find the help you need!"

Arvanna quickly threw down the communicator/tracking device and stood. She looked at the locked door and had one more doubt pass through her head. She quickly shoved it aside, took a deep breath, and hoped for the best.

She roughly shoved her body against the wooden locked door, and smashed it open, which also knocked out the guard on the other side of it. Making a break for it, she darted down the halls and out of the secluded area and into the main area where commoners walked. There were very few since she was taken, but sometimes both Jedi and Separatist s went by. There were a few random commoners as she ran past, but no Jedi.  
She quickly came to a screeching hault as her body ran into another person, toppling them over and her on top of them.

"Watch where you're going you blasted girl!" An older voice yelled out.

She quickly realized the person she toppled was Count Dooku! Behind him were a few droids that confirmed this.

Her sisters words went through her mind about 'Whether it be Jedi or Sith, go with them.'

"Please sir, help me!" Arvanna held up her chained hands to show Dooku as she was still toppled over him. "Don't let them take me back! I will do anything you wish of me for me to escape this place!"

Dooku looks at the shackles on her wrists, and those that bind her feet, then looks up to see a mass of guards coming towards them.

"Please sir, please!" Arvanna begged him again, pleading for him to help her.

Something told him that she was a valuable piece to bring with, and to risk a fight for. So for once, he went with his gut instincts and picked her up so they both stood.

Arvanna looked back and saw all the guards, then looked at him again with pleading eyes as she asked one more time, "Please!"

He sighed and weighed the situation, then said, "Head that way with the droids. They will lead you to a man named General Grievous. Tell him it's my will to take you with and to have them prepared to leave right away. Go! Now! I'll block off these two-bit guards."

He unleashed his light saber and cut the chains that bound her feet, but left the ones on her wrists intact, as a precaution of a possible lie.

She took one last glance at Dooku, and then ran with the droids to find this General Grievous. The last thing she heard as she grew farther away from the scene was the sound of his light saber hacking through bodies of the yelling guards.

A few guards came out from the shadows as she and the three other droids were making their way to Count Dooku's ship. The droids shot them off as they continued.

"Up ahead!" One of the droids said. "There's General Grievous!"

"Come on! Let's hurry!" A different one stated.

They rushed forward toward the giant robotic man who had a dark aura around him.

He turned and faced them.

"Who is this?" the General addressed the droids, seemingly mad at their appearance.

"Count Dooku told me to tell you to ready the ship so that you may leave as soon as possible," Arvanna started to tell him.

"Why should I believe some brat?" Grievous questioned.

"She's telling the truth sir," A droid spoke up. "Count Dooku told us to get the ship running as soon as possible."

Grievous contemplated this for a moment, then yelled out, "Prepare the ship to immediately leave!"

"Yes sir!" A droid yells.

A rumble is heard from the ship as it starts up and all of the immediate droids board it. Yells and light saber noises are heard in the distance. Dooku is running up from the distance, guards directly behind him.

"Get on the ship!" he yelled to them.

Grievous ran onboard as Arvanna followed him. The ship started lifting into the air. Dooku used a force jump and joined them on the platform as it began closing.

From the ground, all they could hear was Naraku's voice saying, "It doesn't matter where you run girl! I will get you! You belong to me!"

The words echoed as the platform closed and everyone boarded the now star-bursted ship which was headed back to the Separatist main base.


	3. Chapter 2

**~Kikyo's POV~**

The setting is in a city one of the main cities that the Jedi control and inhabit. There is a girl dressed in the normal tan garb of a Patawan. She had long blonde hair slightly pinned back and her blue eyes are glowing. She was standing on a balcony holding a small communicator and staring down at the sparkling lights of the city.

"I am sure your sister is fine," says a male voice.

The girl whips around to see her master, Mace Windu, standing behind her in his usual posture.

"Master? When did you get here?" She asked, surprised.

"Kikyo I'm always watching over you. I never take my eyes off of you," he smiles gently as he walks over to her.

"That's a little creepy master," she stated softly, slightly laughing.

Kikyo has a very timid and soft nature by heart. She has her strengths, but her sister is ber biggest weakness.

The two stand on the balcony and chat for a while about her sister and her safety. He tells Kikyo that Arvanna is just fine and no matter what nothing bad will happen to her. Suddenly the communicator goes off.

"Huh that's strange. Arvanna was the only one that had the other link," she said as she looked down at it.

A man's voice comes over the communicator, a dark and terrible voice that sinks her heart deep in her chest.

"Your sister has escaped as you wanted, but I will warn you, she cannot hide from me! And neither can you! When I find the both of you, you will pay dearly for your mistake." he said.

"You will never find my sister, or me! She's safe where she is and you'll never get her! And I am protected as well!"

There was no response only a loud crack and static as the other communicator was shattered. Trinity and Mace Windu stare at each other for a while.

"You're going to need more training for this one. Let s go," He said turning and walking back inside.

Kikyo nods and takes the communicator and chucks it over the balcony. She watches as it shatters somewhere far below her and she turns back around and follows her master to the training took one last glimpse outside as a star in the distance twinkled.


	4. Chapter 3

**~Arvanna s POV~**

Arvanna stared at Count Dooku and General Grievous as they stared back at her. There was a silent moment until finally, Grievous spoke.

What do we do with her, Count Dooku? Grievous prompted the Count.

I have questions for her, dear General. Calm yourself, he replied back.

The General gave an aggravated grunt and stood ready if he was needed.

What did that man want with you? Tell me why I risked my ship to save you, he asked her.

I.. she began to say. Well I I ve been his captive for years now. He s kept me from my sister and everyone else. Away from any life. He s done nothing but beaten me and kept me from the outside world. I received a message from my sister telling me to try to escape again. So, I did. And I ran into you first, she said, looking into his eyes.

What where his plans for you? Dooku asked.

He planned on using me for darker things, she said while she looked down at the metal of the ship floor. He said something about making a new life form from me to use as he pleases, as well as using me as he pleases . She trailed off, her heart filling with fear and pain. Her voice grew quieter as she said, And that s when my sister contacted me and told me to get out of there, and you saved me.

Dooku couldn t understand still why he saved the girl, he felt something sinister deep within her, and there was darkness upon the outside. A few thoughts passed through his head, but he soon realized this would be a benefit for himself and his master.

Raise your arms girl, he commanded.

Arvanna raised her still bound in chain hands into the air in front of him. He unleashed his light saber and quickly cut through the chains and her hands were finally free again. She lowered her hands and took off the rest of the shackles and looked up at him again.

What is your name girl? Dooku commanded again.

My name is Arvanna White, The girl meekly answered, slightly averting his gaze.

Arvanna White, you will be a part of the dark side, and serve as my apprentice. You will learn the dark ways of the Sith from myself, and from General Grievous. I will be your Master from now on.

Arvanna looked at him slightly confused, but stayed silent.

You said you would do anything I wanted, this is what I choose as payment for my service.

Arvanna realized his words were true and bowed her head.

Yes, my Master, she stated softly and slowly, hesitant to address him.

You re training will begin after we get back to our Separatist base. And after I contact my master about our new addition to the Dark Side, he smirked sideways.

Shall I try to find her some new clothing, my master?

General Grievous asked, intrigued by the new girl.

If there is anything on this ship, then yes, Dooku replied.

She can rest in my quarters until we get back as well.

T-thank you, master. That is most generous of you to do for me, Arvanna spoke, shocked by the Count s kindness toward her.

You need a good bath and a change of clothes, along with some proper rest before we start your training. You ll be needed at top shape before we do anything, The Count replied. Go now with General Grievous, he ll take you where you need to go.

Yes, my Master, Arvanna hesitantly replied, then respectfully bowed to him and left with Grievous.

As the girl left with Grievous, the Count was left to think. He was still contemplating why he took the girl and risked his ship as well as his hide for her. There was something about her, something that was just so nightmarish that it told him to take her. He needed to consult with his master and see what he had to say about it.

The General walked ahead of her not bothering to look back as she timidly followed him.

In her mind she wondered how she had survived, and about how grateful she was to be someplace that seemed to understand her. She felt like she belonged here somehow, but she wasn t sure.

They stopped in front of a door, which the General opened. Inside was a stock of supplies, and also inside was a change of clothes for her. Grievous picked up the set and handed it to her.

I ll lead you to Dooku s quarters so you may change there, Grievous stated, looking at her.

She nodded, and after he saw the acknowledgement, they began on their next trek.

Eventually they made it outside of another door and Grievous opened it revealing Dooku s quarters. It was just a regular room. They walked inside and Arvanna looked around in awe. Everything was so foreign and new to her. She was both excited as well as scared still.

You may change and rest here. I ll have a droid bring some rations to you if you require substance, Grievous said as he turned and left.

Thank you, sir, She replied to him softly.

He stopped a moment after she said that, and then continued on his way down.

She stood in the room alone, looking down at the pair of clothes she had to change into. It was a black vest type shirt with black pants, and leather boots. It looked like a basic Dark Patawan uniform. She slipped out of her ripped and tattered dress and laid it down on a chair. After, she changed into the new clothing, which fit perfectly and relaxed. She looked around once more at the room. Somehow she could feel Dooku s presence on the ship farther away, as well as the General s. She felt more in tune to her inner self. She wasn t sure if it was what they called The Force or not, but she suspected so.

Arvanna was broken out of her trance by a droid carrying in a tray of some food rations and a pitcher of water.

There you go! The droid cheerfully stated.

Thank you very much, she softly replied.

The droid looked accomplished and left.

She sat down at the table the droid set the food on and looked at it. Her first meal that wasn t forced for her to eat.

She actually had the choice to eat, which she was extremely hungry for once. She ate some of the rations and drank the whole pitcher of water. Afterwards she felt a satisfied sleep falling onto her. She glanced over and saw the bed was neatly made and never used.

It called out to her to rest and relax, so she made her way over and got under the cozy covers and closed her eyes. The softness of the bed put her into a trance and eventually she fell into a deep sleep full of dreams, good dreams for once.


	5. Chapter 4

**~Kikyo's POV~**

We return to the Jedi city and the only thing that can be heard from inside the patawan training facility is the roar of light sabers and the yelling of a girl. Without a doubt it has to be Kikyo.

"AAHH!" she yelled as she charged at Windu.

"Not going to work," He said as he dodged.

Her light saber hit the ground adding to the numerous burn marks on the floor. She looked up panting for exhaustion, sorrow and guilt filled her eyes and Windu could see this.

"You must let go of your sorrow Kikyo. It will only lead you to the darkness. You have to be at peace with your inner self," He said calmly.

Yoda who was watching from the side kept staring at Kikyo. Something was different about her today and he could tell. He was curious on what really happened before she had arrived with Mace. Obi Wan decided to sit next to his old master and watch the training session.

"She's always the same timid and shy in her fighting skills," He said as he turned his gaze to the little green man.

"Let go she must, find inner peace she will," said Yoda in one of his usual riddles.

They both look down as Kikyo is blown back against the wall by Mace using the force. They both slightly shake their heads in shame. Kikyo has had numerous amounts of training. It takes a lot to become a high council member's apprentice, but when she gets upset, she loses all sight of her training. This wasn't unusual for her, it happens a lot.

"You cannot have sorrow in your heart, don't you understand that? That's why you cannot properly use the force! How many times have I told you that Kikyo!" He said raising his voice to make sure she hears him.

Kikyo just shifts her gaze to the floor with a saddened gaze and she thinks to herself, 'If I don't let go of this sorrow, how will I ever be strong enough to help my sister?'

Little did Kikyo remember the high council members could read the top of her mind.

"If you let go of your sorrow, you will have inner peace. If you fight sorrow and regret with inner peace, that is much more powerful than fighting anger and anger. Inner peace will balance you so you will be able to go stronger, Kiyo. If you continue to let your regrets and need for revenge to cloud your vision, you will never be able to help her. Do you understand that?" Mace lectured his patawan.

Kikyo still had her gaze to the floor, but sighed and released her regrets and pain. She finally looked up and said, "Yes Master Windu. I understand. I just want so badly to help her. I don't want her taken from me again. It hurts when she is so far away."

"But you will become stronger, and you will be able to save her then. And then you can make that pain go away for good. I know not everything can be given to The Force, but we can do our best. As you can do your best."

Kikyo looked up at her Master and smiled. "Thank you so much for taking me in and training me in the Jedi ways. I don't mention it often, but I do appreciate it so much. I am glad to have you for my master," she bowed her head respectfully.

Just as that happy moment was reached, a darker one was to fall on them soon. Jedi Masters' Kit Fisto and Plo Koon entered into the chamber. Kikyo's face, as well as her heart, lit up with hope to finally see her sister again.

"How did your mission go?" Mace Windu asked the Master's.

They were silent and looked at Kikyo.

"What? What happened? Is she alright?" A bit of panic filled into Kikyo's voice.

"We didn't find her Patawan White. We're sorry. Someone must have gotten to her first. We searched for hours. There were guards killed everywhere as well as much turmoil around," Kit Fisto spoke.

"We're sorry, but we just couldn't find her Kikyo," Master Plo added in.

"Well if you both don t have her, who saved her?" Kikyo spoke the rhetorical question aloud.


	6. Chapter 5

**WOOT! HERE COMES SOME LIGHT SABER ACTION! ENJOY!**

**~Arvanna's POV~**

Many colorful dreams flashed through Arvanna s mind, until it all went black. She opened her eyes and was someplace completely different. The room she was in was gone, and she was in a different one. It seemed a little empty, but the bed was huge and had red satin sheets on it. She leaned up and realized it was in the afternoon now.

"So you're finally awake," Arvanna heard Dooku's voice from across the room as he entered.

"Master, where am I?" Arvanna asked.

"You're at our main Separatist base; you were still sleeping, so I carried you off the ship and to my living quarters."

"Oh, thank you Master," She lightly flushed, unsure why. Maybe at the fact he carried her. She has never been carried before.

"Are you well rested enough to begin your training?" he questioned her.

"So soon? If you believe I am, then I am," she replied, still timid.

"Tell me girl, what is it that has you so afraid?"

"What do you mean?" she asked with general confusion on what he seriously meant.

"You answer me so cautiously, and your tone is very soft, showing you are submissive and afraid. What troubles you?"

Arvanna had never realized that this was true.

"I.." she began, "I guess I'm afraid of you. I mean, I ve been around Naraku almost all my life and beaten down so much, I m afraid to listen to others. I m afraid to trust others I guess? I m afraid of authority maybe-"

"You're afraid of being alone again," He stated.

She thought about this a moment, and then realized, it was completely true. After her and her sister were separated after the second time, she felt so alone. She lost hope almost even.

She didn't want her new found home to end up being a lie and Naraku to come and kill them all. But no, she thought again. That wouldn t be able to happen. Dooku and Grievous are much stronger than Naraku is. They would be able to protect her if that is what they wanted.

"That is true. I don't want to be alone again," she bowed her head, afraid to meet his gaze. "As odd as it must be to hear this come from someone around you, you have shown me so much kindness, and you make me feel welcome here. I don't want this to be a lie. I want this I want this to be real."

"You will be safe here from that man whom seems to haunt your thoughts still. He is no match for me," Dooku said to try to sedate her sorrow. "Now, it's time to train. I need to see what potential you have to make you officially my apprentice."

"Yes Master," she answered with a slight smile on her face.

She got up and stretched, noticing he stared at every movement she made. She wondered and wished she could read his thoughts sometimes, but at the same time she didn't want to know what went through his sinister mind.

He lead her down a corridor toward the training area. There were a bunch of droids gathered, as well as General Grievous and a two new faces she never saw before. The one was a very pale woman who was bald with smoldering cold blue eyes. She heard stories about her before, it must be Asajj Ventress. The other was a man with a cloak over him, but he was being transmitted on a walking device. She had a feeling this was Dooku's Master.

Arvanna and Dooku stood a few feet away from each other, and as they faced each other, everyone stared at her. They all looked like they expected something.

"Do you have a light saber? Or do you need to borrow one?" Dooku asked Arvanna.

"I have my own; I carry my mother's light saber with me all the time actually," Arvanna timidly stated.

"Then prepare yourself!" Dooku yelled as he charged at her.

She took out her mother's light saber and unleashed it, revealing a yellow blade that came out and parried Dooku's full on attack with his unleashed red light saber.

"You're quick to react. Good," Dooku praised her. "Now let's see how good you really are!"

He went full on at her, spinning his saber here and there and lashing out at her. She parried and blocked all his attacks. He sent his hand forward and force pushed her backward, she went flying right into a droid, knocking it and herself over and off her feet. She shook her head and quickly looked up, all she saw was a saber coming toward her face as she parried quickly. She quickly flipped up and in the flip used her foot and kicked him square in the chest and knocked him backward a few feet.

"Very tactful!" he smirked at her. "Using your enemies tricks against him. Good. Now let's see your ability to use The Force!"

He jolted his hand forward and used his force lightning, which electrocuted her entire body, sending shocks of pain through her as she fell to the ground in agony. She had not expected that, and it had angered her. She didn't like the feeling of lightning.

"That s right; use your anger to fight me!" Dooku appraised.

He shot more lightning out at her, as it sent more shocks of agonizing pain through her. She got fed up and shot both her hands forward and sent the very lightning he used against her back at him. He let out a small grunt at the pain of it, and looked at her, smirking.

"Use your hatred for this Naraku to fight me. Remember everything he did to you, what was going to happen to you if-!"

Arvanna's rage seethed through her skin and forced her to lunge herself forward at Dooku, knocking him off balance as her saber came down against his powerfully. She shoved with her arms to break the parry and punched him in the face. He went flying back a few more feet, forcing the crowd to move slightly.

She noticed that both the hooded figure and Grievous were staring intently. She looked back at Dooku and noticed he was not there, she noticed he was closer than she thought as he gave her back the very punch she gave him. She was knocked slightly off balance. More thoughts of hatred toward Naraku filled her mind as she attacked with her saber. Her movement was very fast, which Dooku could hardly keep up with, and powerful, which sent a chill through him, making him actually fear slightly.

She ended up knocking Dooku's saber out of his hand and held her saber to his throat.

"Very impressive girl," the hooded figure spoke. "You have much talent. I see a lot of potential in you. You're allowed to have your new apprentice Dooku. Train her well, she is a valuable piece to our victory."

"Who are you?" Arvanna finally spoke up and asked the hooded man.

"Who I am is of no concern to you. You're main concern is to grow stronger. To kill this Naraku."

The image of the man faded away until he was gone.

"May I ask a favor, my master?" Arvanna asked as she helped Dooku up and sheathed her light saber.

"What would that be?" He questioned back.

"May I have a way to communicate with my sister? I want her to know I'm alright and in safe hands," Her gaze fell to the floor.

"Where would your sister be right now?" He asked.

Well she looked up at him, guilt and slight shame in her eyes.

"What is it?" Dooku seemed slightly concerned.

"She's at... well... the Jedi temple-"

"Your sister is a Jedi?" the woman broke in angrily.

"Please Master!" Arvanna pleaded. "You can use a completely scrambled and secure line to have me talk to her, and monitor everything I say to her! I just need to let her know I m alright! She's the one who told me to leave."

"She'll give all our secrets away!" Asajj ranted.

"I would never do that!" she looked upset as well as angry at the assumption as she looked at Dooku. "I do not betray those that helped me. Please Master, my sister is what makes me keep going. Please!"

Dooku stared into her eyes, and realized she was telling the truth, and he knew it somehow as well. Everything told him not to do it, but something else told him to, and that overweighed his other choice.

"I will monitor everything you say. If you dare to say anything that would give us away, you will be killed. Do you understand that?" He stated.

"I wouldn't do that to you. I swear! I understand," Arvanna replied.

Dooku had a droid set up a secure line. Asajj ranted at Dooku more until he had her sent away. Grievous grew bored and left. Dooku stayed just outside the picture image as Arvanna sent the hail.

After a few moments, it was answered with her sister's image and voice.

"Sister!" Kikyo exclaimed, "Sister you are alright! I'm so glad!"

Both sisters smiled hugely at each other, happy to see one another.

"Yes, I am fine. I am glad you are alright as well," Arvanna replied back.

"Where are you? I had Master's Kit Fisto and Plo Koon sent to find you, but you were already gone," Kikyo said concerned.

"Someone else saved me, I'm alright," Arvanna replied, a slight nervous tone in her voice.

She knew her sister would be upset, but Arvanna felt safe here. Safer than she somehow knew she would ever feel at the Jedi Temple if she were to be there.

"Who saved you sister?" Kikyo asked.

Arvanna couldn't dodge the question anymore, so she nervously answered, "Well, I ran into Count Dooku and-"

"Count Dooku?" Kikyo exclaimed shocked, "Dooku is the one who saved you? What has he done to you? I swear if they do anything to harm you I ll-"

"Sister! Sister! Calm down!" Arvanna replied. "Dooku hasn't done a thing to me, neither has General Grievous who was also there in the rescue. They helped me, brought me on their ship, fed me, clothed me, and provided me a place to rest. I was not harmed in anyway at all."

"Why would you even go with him?" Kikyo questioned.

"You told me, go with whoever will help me, whether it be Jedi or Sith. Do not forget your words," Arvanna replied.

Kikyo grew silent a moment, and realized what she said.

"Please, if you feel the need to come to the Temple-" Kikyo started.

"I'm fine here, I like it here oddly. I feel at home, more than I could at the Temple. I don't like being around so many people. You know that. Here is perfect."

"Please sister, I don't want you to stray to the Dark Side," Kikyo frowned, seriously upset.

"Please don't worry Kikyo," Arvanna smiled reassuringly at her, "I will be perfectly fine. I just feel I'm meant to be here."

Dooku gave her a signal to wrap up the call.

"Sister, I have to get going, but hopefully we will talk again, or see each other soon!"

"Alright," Kikyo stated, "But please be careful."

"Don't worry I will be!" Arvanna smiled big, which caused Kikyo to be more at ease and smile back.

The call ended and Arvanna turned to Dooku.

"See? I didn't betray you at all Master," Arvanna stated.

"You care a lot about your sister don't you?" Dooku asked.

"Yes, she means so much to me," Arvanna smiled and replied back.

He let out a 'Hmm as he was contemplating something. Then he said, "Come. Let us get you a new light saber. That one doesn't suite you properly."

"Alright Master!" Arvanna giddily answered.

Dooku thought to himself, 'I'm doing to have to consult my master on this matter. Her sister might get in the way of our plans. He'll know what to do.'


	7. Chapter 6

**~Kikyo's POV~**

Kikyo is sitting in her room in the Republican city. Night has fallen over the city and left a sort of eerie chill in the air. She is on her bed laying down staring at the ceiling and the communicator that she had received her sister's message from. Sadness and relief cross her eyes.

"I'm glad she's okay I just... Why the Sith? The dark side? Life is very unfair at times... " She said putting the communicator down.

"Life is always unfair, young patawan," came a strong low voice.

Kikyo jolted up to see Obi Wan standing in her door way. She had been so deep in thought she didn't even hear the air lock door open, she quickly hides the communicator and stands up.

"Master Obi Wan what a surprise! What can I do for you?" She asked making her way to the double bay windows.

"Just thought I would drop by see how you're doing. We're still searching for your sister, but don't worry, I am sure she is in good hands," He said looking at her.

Kikyo's eyes dart to the floor and she fights backs the tears welling in her heart. She can't tell her master or Obi- Wan that her sister is in a Separatist's base let alone on the Dark Side, they'll kill her. She shakes her head and manages to speak.

"I... I know I have a feeling she's alright!" She said with a big "fake" smile on her face Obi Wan turns and walks away, but before he leaves, he turns back to her.

"I am not just your higher up, your master, but I am a friend and believe me when I tell you, you can tell me anything. I keep very good secrets!" He said with a smile as he walked out.

Kikyo stands in awe and slightly flushed that master Obi Wan or ANYONE would speak so personally to her like that. She sighs and throws herself on her bed, images of her childhood with her parents and her sister and their other siblings flash through her head and the urge to fall apart is too strong. She cries horribly into her pillow, her now best friend. She cries until there are no tears, no strength left inside of her and she passes out.


	8. Chapter 7

**WOOT! MORE LIGHT SABER FIGHTING! AS WELL AS A LITTLE PERVY-NESS! **

**~Arvanna's POV~**

Dooku helped Arvanna build herself her very own light saber. She released the red blade of it and stared at it adoringly.

"Thank you, Master! This is perfect for me!" Arvanna exclaimed happily.

"Of course my young patawan," Dooku appraisingly said back to her.

"May I spar some more with you Master?" Arvanna asked, eyes gleaming.

Dooku looked outside to see the dark and the stars sparkling in the sky.

"Perhaps General Grievous will spar with you. If not, I'm sure Ventress will," He replied.

"Alright Master!" she bows, then runs off to find Grievous.

Dooku walked back down a corridor and up to a communication device. He activated it and his Master appeared on it.

"I had a feeling you would be contacting me after the fight," the Dark Lord stated.

"It's about the girl. Well, not entirely her-"

"Her feelings for her sister, correct?" the Dark Lord guessed.

"Yes," Dooku admitted. "I don't want her sister becoming her downfall. I know if the girl was to die, she would surely leave us. But that's not the idea I have."

"Oh?" the Dark Lord was interested.

"My idea is to have her sent on a mission where her sister will be sent as well, and have her fight her to prove her loyalty."

"I have the perfect mission then for her," the Dark Lord smiled.

"Oh? What is it, my Master?" Dooku asked with full curiosity.

We head back over to see Arvanna fighting with Grievous and Ventress, holding both of them off with her sabers. She used both her new saber, and her old one. The new one was holding Grievous back, as her old one was holding Ventress back.

"How can one girl be this strong?" Ventress grumbled.

Grievous only growled in anger at the fact a new girl was besting him so easily. Dooku was walking back up the corridor and noticed how well Arvanna was doing against both of them together. He stood silently and watched, amazed by her.

Grievous shoved her saber away and was about to strike her until she shoved Ventress back and sent bolts of lightning at both of them, putting them in enough pain to let down their guard and she force pushed them away. The two of them went flying back as Arvanna decided to go after the weaker of the two, Ventress. She lunged forward at her with her new saber and all that was heard were sparks between the two. Ventress had managed to parry her attack, which was actually surprising to Arvanna. She hit down with her other saber and her sabers were almost at Ventress's throat. She heard Grievous clunking up behind her and shot her foot out, which met Grievous's chest and knocked him back again into some droids.

"Still you continue to impress me girl," Dooku spoke breaking his silence and stopping the fight.

Arvanna sheathed both her light sabers and bowed to him.

"Thank you my Master," Arvanna was very proud of herself for making him compliment her so much. "I do my best for you."

"Indeed. Well, time for everyone to rest. We have a big mission in the morning, and you're leading it Arvanna," Dooku told Arvanna.

She gasped slightly, shocked. "I'm leading it?"

"Indeed you are, my dear. I hope you're up for the task."

"I am! I'm ready!" Arvanna said happily and smiled at Dooku.

"I should hope so," Dooku smirked back, and then he thought to himself, 'This will really prove where your loyalties lie.'

Dooku started walking away and Arvanna stood there, confused slightly.

"Um, Master?' Arvanna meekly asked aloud.

"Yes my young one?" Dooku replied.

"Where am I to sleep?"

"Since we weren't yet expecting you, you're quarters are not ready. So, you'll be spending the night in my room."

Arvanna quickly turned around to hide the flush that hit her face, as she was also glad Grievous and Ventress had both left or they would see her face and comment.

"Do you have two beds Master?" Arvanna asked with a little tension hearable in her voice.

"No, just the one you were resting in. Is there a problem?" Dooku had a hearable taunt in his voice.

Her face flushed a little darker as she was still faced away from him. She replied, "Not at all Master. I was just curious."

"Well then, let's be on our way," Dooku said as he started walking.

Arvanna pushed all her thoughts away as her face cooled down and then followed her master.

They came upon his room once again and entered, it was dimly lit as they made their way inside.

"I have a change of night garments for you in the closet if you would like," Dooku stated as he went over to a dresser where there lay his night garments as he picked them up.

"O-okay," Arvanna replied nervously.

She went into his closet and went where she told him; there was a tank top, and a pair of shorts there. She picked them up and walked back over.

"Would you like the bathroom to change into or do you want to change out here?" He asked her.

"I'd prefer the bathroom," Arvanna meekly answered as she looked down at the ground.

"Very well then," Dooku smirked at her, amused by her timid behavior.

Arvanna scuttled over to the bathroom and closed the door behind her, and then locked it. She knew locking it would be no good for someone who could use the force, but it still made her feel safe. She never had the privacy to do what she wanted before.

Quickly she changed into the night garments, and then looked at herself in the mirror. The shorts were regular and showed off her pale slender legs. The tank top was a bit low cut which revealed a bit her pale, perky cleavage. She blushed again at the thought of actually sharing a bed with someone, which she had never done before, not even as a friend.

She opened the door slightly to see if the Count was done changing. He had his pants on and was just about to put on the shirt. He noticed her and signaled she could come out.

She nodded and tried not to stare at his bare chest, but she couldn't help it as she walked out. Hoping it was discreet, she looked him over. His pants fit perfectly around his hips, which left his greater trochanters poking out showing his slender figure. There was a scar on his chest, which looked like it was from a sword instead of a light saber. He was pretty tone and well fit.

She managed to look up at him and see if he noticed her staring him down, which he indeed did because he was smirking at her as he buttoned the shirt. She looked down as her face flushed red.

He got into the bed, and laid face up, and linked his fingers together over his stomach. Arvanna sheepishly crawled into the bed next to him. She lay on her side, facing him, and slightly curled for comfort.

"If you grow cold in the night, you may use the blanket," Dooku stated, still amused by her.

"Thank you Master," Arvanna timidly answered the blush still noticeable on her face.

She eventually calmed down and began to relax, and then the sleep finally came and took her.


	9. Chapter 8

**~Kikyo's POV~**

Kikyo wakes up in her bed; she's tucked in she looks around curiously as to who exactly tucked her in. It could have been Obi-wan or Master Windu. She looks out side and the sky is a light pale blue.

"It must be the crack of dawn," she said, lifting herself out of her bed.

She gets dressed in some training gear and decides since its early and the patawan's don't have classes yet that she'll get some training in before they stir. She heads to the training room and begins she uses a couple dummy's to practice her fatal hits.

"Crap well I guess I could try the force," she said.

Kikyo pauses and laughs for a moment. 'The force? Yeah right!' she thought.

She hasn't been able to use the force her whole life. She sheaths her light saber and sits down in a meditational stance, and she begins to meditate.

"Calm my mind, let go of the regret, calm…." she repeated to herself softly under her breath.

Kikyo is so deep in meditation that she does not realize Obi-Wan come in through the doors, he sees Kikyo and smiles.

"Trying to meditate are we?" He asked standing in front of her.

"What?" she said as she looked up.

Kikyo opened her eyes and saw standing before her Obi Wan, when and how long has he been standing there she didn't even hear him come in.

"Meditation alone is not enough, I know it is hard for you but you must let go of the regret for Naraku, it will only hold you back," he said sternly.

"So you came here to lecture me? Sorry but I think I enjoyed the lecture these empty walls give better," She said closing her eyes, upset at the disturbance.

"No I came to help you. If anything I know the most about the force. I trained Anakin, I'm sure i can train you," He said.

He motioned for her to stand up, so she did he made her strike a pose and guided her through training movements for the force. Her face grew flush red at the thought of Master Obi Wan being so close to her.


	10. Chapter 9

**Here we go into Arvanna's past about her family. I changed a few things, and if you wonder who any of the characters are, just look them up. I did change Ragnos a bit by making him a vampire of course.**

**~Arvanna's POV~**

Arvanna's dreams have been filled with the same images the last few times she went to bed. Images of a huge land with many temples appeared. An image of a Scepter kept flashing through her mind as well. There was a specific temple she was drawn to in this place. The planet looked like Korriban. As she walked up the stairway to the inside of the temple, a strange calm washed over her. She felt so much darkness around her, and in the temple, but yet she couldn't leave. The moment she stepped foot inside, she was drawn further and further in. She reached the inner most chamber. There was a huge statue of a man with a Scepter, the very Scepter that kept flashing through her mind.

"My daughter," a low, dark raspy voice said.

Arvanna whipped around but no one was there; the voice was in her head.

"Come to me, my daughter, I must speak with you," the voice said again.

She moved forward more toward the statue. She looked up at it and stared at its face. Somehow, it felt so familiar to her, like kin even.

"Father…" the words escaped her mouth.

She seemed confused speaking the words, but they felt so right at the same time. Slowly things blurred darker and darker as the figure repeated, "Come to me my daughter, I must see you again… Come to me…."

The sun shines into the window above the bed, which woke Dooku. He blinked a few times, and then looked down to find his patawan spread over him. Her left arm and left leg were draped over him as was her body pressed against him. He blinked again and looked to see if what he really saw was true, which it was. His face actually lit up with a flush to see her hand was placed ever so close to his groin.

Arvanna finally woke up and stretched, moving her reach farther down his groin.

"You really 'ought to watch where you place your hands," Dooku stated as the young one looked at him oddly.

She looked down to see how she was laying on him, which she instantly flushed and jumped away from him on the bed. She moved farther away and was sitting up.

"My apologies Master," Arvanna replied, still flushed red. "I-" she cut herself off from replying further.

"You what?" Dooku prompted.

"I… well I couldn't sleep. I kept tossing and turning. You were already deep in sleep so I…" she flushed red again at the thought and her voice got lighter as she said softly," I decided to lay closer to you. It relaxed me and I finally fell asleep. I never had a peaceful sleep like that before…" Her voice completely trailed off.

Dooku was surprised at the girl, as well as his own strange feelings welling up to the surface. He swallowed them back down and looked at her. Her face was still flushed red. He needed some time away from her to realize what he was feeling, or did he need to spend some more time with her? Dooku's feelings for his second patawan were growing more and more beyond what they should. He was a Sith Lord. He didn't even want to admit it in his head let alone aloud. No one would know though, not even his Master. His mind clouded and became dizzy at the thoughts. He shook his head and got up, leaving her on the bed.

"Get ready," He commanded. "You have an important mission today."

"Yes sir," Arvanna replied, slight sorrow readable in her voice.

"And don't let me down," He smirked as he walked over to the dresser, grabbed a pair of clothes and shoes, and headed to the bathroom. He closed the door behind him, but she did not hear the lock 'click'.

Arvanna smiled as she mumbled to herself, "Yes, Master."

She heard the shower turn on as she sat on the bed, over-thinking. Her face flushed red as she remembered earlier how she woke up. She hadn't meant for her hand to graze him like that. Her face deepened red as she thought more about it.

She sighed and mumbled, "Sure, like my Master would be interested in a child compared to him."

Suddenly images from her dream flooded her mind. She thought about how weird the temple was, and of the figure. She knew her father and who he was – thanks to Naraku and his library- as well as her mother. Her father was Marka Ragnos. He was named Dark Lord of the Sith many years ago. He was a Sith-Human hybrid. The only way she knew that was her father was because of what he was. He was a true blooded vampire, which when her mother had given birth to her, Arvanna retained her father's trait. She –after she was born- was always protected over her other siblings.

Her eldest and only brother (as well as the only sibling who was fully related) Wakana also has the vampire trait, but he was easier at coping with his than Arvanna. Her eldest sister (Samara) as well as Kikyo were both half-sisters. They shared the same mother, but different fathers. Samara was lost long ago to the Dark Side of the Force. Kikyo found the way to the light and ended up at the Jedi Temple. Wakana's hatred for Arvanna grew and grew.

The reason for that hatred was for their mother's death. As their mother, Yua White (who was a powerful Jedi Guardian who was before Yoda's time) died giving birth to Arvanna. Wakana would never forgive her for it. Yua died due to Arvanna's spirit being too strong and powerful for the woman to give birth to. Just as Arvanna was born, their mother lost their life. Their father froze his children, along with Yua's children, for many years. He knew his daughter was much stronger than his son, and chose to freeze her first due to her spontaneous behavior. All of the children were placed in a safe place in the Jedi Temple awaiting to be unfrozen when the Jedi felt they could control them.

Many years later, it was Windu and Yoda who unfroze the children, except for Arvanna. They told them of what happened many years ago (that their mother died and they were frozen in carbonate). Wakana left immediately, no trace to ever be found. Samara left just as immediately to join the Dark Side. Kikyo was the only one who stayed as a child and trained with the Jedi, believing that was the right path to choose. Kikyo had asked why her youngest sister was not yet unfrozen. They told her she was very unstable and hard to control. Kikyo was sad for many years before one fateful night; a notorious thief snuck into the temple and unfroze Arvanna, and then abducted her from her family. Now we are in the current time.

Arvanna knew her other visions while she was under Naraku's control were real as well. They came from a man named Exar Kun. Years after Ragnos's death, Exar Kun went to his grave and asked to be his apprentice and learn the Dark Side of the Force. Ragnos agreed and made him a vampire as well. Exar Kun was alive to this day because of what her father did to him. Exar fell for Ragnos's daughters influence and charm, and fell in love with her. He knew she would never share the feeling back, but he was happy to have watched over her for so many years, until she was stolen from the Temple.

Exar Kun was a great friend to Ragnos. She trusted him as well.

Her father's words echoed inside of her head. **_Come to me, my daughter. Seek me out._** She shook her head and realized the shower had stopped. She opened her eyes from her trance and as she did, Dooku came out of the bathroom and was fully dressed and refreshed.

"You may use my room for anything you need," Dooku commented. "When you are finished, meet me at the grounds where you trained. I, along with everyone else, will be waiting as I discuss the mission over with them."

"Yes my Master," Arvanna replied.

He left the room as Arvanna looked around. There was a fresh change of clothes for her on the dresser as well. She slipped into the bathroom and looked around, then spoke aloud," A shower would really do me some good to get all this off my mind."

She turned on the hot water of the shower and stuck her hand in. It was a perfect temperature. Her face flushed again at the ridiculous thought of Dooku showering naked in this very bathroom.

"I need to learn to temper myself better," she shook her head and undressed.

She slipped into the warm shower and let the water pour down over her, clearing her head of everything.

Dooku found Ventress and Grievous awaiting him as he approached them.

"Where is the girl?" Ventress asked.

"She's showering most likely and clearing her head," Dooku replied.

He noticed when he came out from the bathroom she looked troubled about something.

"So Master, what is this mission?" Grievous asked.

"We're taking back a Sith Holocron that was found. One of my allies has told me about it. But, the Jedi are also after it."

"Then why are you having the girl lead the mission?" Grievous asked, angered slightly she lead this mission.

"Because, her **_sister_ **will be there," Dooku replied. "She'll be there after the same thing trying to get it back. I'm using this mission as a test for her true loyalties."

"I see. Clever idea, my Master," Grievous complimented.

"Indeed. I plan on making her attack her to prove who she really lies with. If she can attack her sister, and bring back the Sith Holocron before the Jedi get it, she'll have proven herself to me, as well as the rest of you that she is part of the Dark Side."

Grievous laughed. Ventress looked uneasy.

"Something on your mind, assassin?" Dooku asked Ventress.

"Something about this girl… isn't right. There's something darker than usual… something sinister about her," Ventress commented. "It doesn't sit well with me."

"Calm yourself," Dooku answered her complaint. "She is perfectly fitted for this task, unlike all of your failures to me."

Ventress scowled, but remained silent.

They heard footsteps as everyone turned, they saw Arvanna. She was in a very similar outfit as she was before. This time the vest had a design to it.

"Are you ready to begin the mission?" Dooku asked.

"Yes Master!" Arvanna replied. "I will not fail you! I give you my word!"

Dooku smirked wildly as he said, "Then let's get on the ship and I'll debrief you on your mission."


	11. Chapter 10

**~Kikyo's POV~**

Kikyo awakens in her bed, but she doesn't remember getting tired. She doesn't even remember going back to bed! Kikyo rubs her eyes and sits up in the bed, then looks around and winces slightly as the curtains in her room are thrown back and the sunlight floods into the room blinding her in a ray of white.

"Eep! Too bright!" she said shielding her eyes and squeaking.

"It's never too early young patawan!" said Windu with a smile.

"Master Windu? What are you doing in here?" she said shocked.

"I came to wake you up. Do you not hear anything anymore?" He asked folding his arms and looking at her.

"Yeah? No, not when I'm sleeping I don't, and/or when I first wake up," she said grinning.

She pulls back the covers and realizes she's still in her training uniform; she shakes her head slightly and steps to the floor, which at first shocks her due to its intense cold feeling, then she gets use to it and stands up. Stretching and yawning she heads to her closet for a change of clothes.

"Well are you going to sit there and stare at me or give a girl a little privacy?" she asked turning around and staring at her master.

"I have no intention of intruding just don't fall asleep in the shower… again," he said as he walked back out the doors he came in .

Kikyo lets out a somewhat medium groan of annoyance and begins making mocking movements towards Windu's comment.

"I heard that!" he yelled from the corridor outside.

"Yeah? So?" she said blowing him a raspberry and slamming the door shut of the bathroom.

She turns the water on to a scolding hot temperature and jumps right in. She sighs as the warm water flows down her entire being. Meanwhile with Windu who has gone to see Obi Wan and Yoda.

"Well, she is _your_ patawan," said Obi- Wan.

"Yes and that's what shocks me. She is nothing like me at times," He said.

"OH you _would_ be surprised Mace, how much she really is like you," he said.

"Stubborn, you both are," said Yoda with a little giggle.

"Alright! I get it," he said sighing.

They both laugh at him, after a couple of minutes the hydraulic bay doors open and Kikyo comes in wearing something a little different than her usual patawan clothes. She makes one last stretch and wipes the rest of the sleepies from her eyes.

"Well good morning sunshine," said Obi wan smiling at her.

"Uh- Go-Good morning Master Obi Wan," she said flushing slightly.

"Awake you are, prepared I hope?" Said Yoda.

"Yes Master Yoda," She smiled at him. "I'm hungry, what's for breakfast?" she asked.

Kikyo walked over to a panel to page to the kitchen droid, she starts lazily poking the buttons through her tired and somewhat exhausted state.

There was a beep and the voice of a robot came up through the microphone; Obi Wan decides to take her breakfast into his own hands, and orders for her. It doesn't take too long for the food to arrive and Trinity eats steadily as Windu sits them all down to explain that they have a mission.

"A mission?" said Kikyo with food in her mouth and some hanging out.

"Yes a mission. It is a mission fatal to our fight. We have gained knowledge of a Sith Holocron," he said.

Kikyo's heart sunk in her chest and she slightly let go of her grip on her fork. She thinks to herself 'The Sith… then that means Arvanna will probably be there, and if she's there…' She looks around deep in thought everyone was listening intently to what Mace was saying and didn't notice the look on her face. The only thing Kikyo could hear was the pounding of her own heartbeat.

"Patawan? What is the matter with you?" Mace asked waving a hand in front of her face.

"Huh?" she said as she stared up at him.

She hadn't heard a dang thing he was saying and all three of them were staring at her with a slight concern. She shook her head, and stood up at the table.

"I'm sorry Master, I guess it was too early for me to eat," she said with a bow.

"It is alright anyway as I was saying it is possible we will encounter Count Dooku and General Grievous and possibly Ventress, if so we are to use all force that is necessary to retrieve the Sith Holocron, they must NEVER get their hands on it," he said sternly.

"Master, will I be going on this mission?" she asked still slightly shaken in fear

"Yes of course you will be. This will be a great way for you to get in a good on the field experience," He said looking at her confused at her question.

"I was afraid of that," She mumbled under her breath.

"Very well, you are all dismissed and we will meet in the hanger. Be ready within the hour," he walks back out of the room..

Everyone leaves, leaving Kikyo to her own thoughts, the same thoughts that are ripping her apart, she knows her sister loves her to death she just does not trust the sith, and the evil dirty plans that they will probably have her sister do, her only concern is how she will save her sister from the sith, this isn't a retrieval mission for her this is a rescue mission.

Kikyo makes her way to her room to grab her light saber and a few other things. Once she is finished there, she boards the battle ship with Obi Wan, Mace Windu, and Yoda. They head to the location of the Sith Holocron. Once there, it's barren no one in sight and oddly enough too quiet.

"Be on your guard," Windu said.

"Yes master of course, it's… too quiet here. It could be a trap," She said.

"A trap I do not feel, safe for now we are," said Yoda.

"For now…" Kikyo mumbled to herself.


	12. Chapter 11

**FINALLY THE TWO SISTERS MEET, BUT NOT UNDER THE BEST CIRCUMSTANCES! WHAT IS HIDDEN IN THE SITH HOLOCRON, AND WHY CAN ONLY ARVANNA OPEN IT? WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO KIKYO?**

**~Arvanna's POV~**

The ship hovers over a planet as Arvanna is briefed over the mission.

"Jedi will be here?" Arvanna asked.

"They will not want the Sith Holocron getting into our hands," Dooku replied.

"Right," Arvanna stated.

The ship landed on a platform where there were speeders. Arvanna headed to the one in front but Dooku grabbed her arm.

"You'll be taking up the back, Grievous and Ventress will lead in so you may charge in," Dooku told her.

"Oh, of course Master," Arvanna answered.

Grievous grabbed the first speeder and headed forward, and then Ventress grabbed the other and headed in. Arvanna jumped onto the last one and Dooku jumped onto the back.

"Hold on Master!" Arvanna yelled as she put it to the highest speed and charged forward.

Grievous and Ventress are holding the Clones attacks as Arvanna and Dooku jump off their speeder and land safely on the ground. Arvanna stands and sees a battle before her. There are droids and clones fighting, shooting at each other. Arvanna is shocked to no movement, awed and frozen on the battlefield.

"Let's get moving," Dooku replied. "We'd best get there fast!"

"Yes Master!" Arvanna replied as she charged forward, her Master behind her.

The two charged through the clone troopers, Arvanna merely knocked them away.

"Do not be soft on them!" Dooku commanded.

Arvanna winced as she came face to face with a clone. He managed to knock her off balance.

"Just a minute, Sith!" the clone said to her.

'Sith?' Arvanna thought. 'Do they really think I'm Sith? Am I? I'm… so confused..'

"Kill him now!" Dooku commanded.

Arvanna hesitated, and then she drew her red light saber and stabbed the clone in the stomach. A strange feeling overfell Arvanna. It felt calm and relaxed, as well as filled with thrill.

She charged forward more, blocking the gunfire coming her way and towards her master. The two came upon a building and stop.

"Head inside, that's where the Holocron is, I will hold our position," Dooku commanded.

"Yes Master!" Arvanna exclaimed.

Dooku grabbed her wrist before she ran in.

"Do not fail me," his words fell heavily on her.

"I won't!"

And with that she darted inside the building and up the stairs, there were clones everywhere, but she knocked them out easily, afraid to give into the thrill she felt at her first kill. Arvanna turned to look back and no one was following her when she smashed right into someone. The two bodies flew back off balance. The two jumped up, sabers drawn. Arvanna saw the blue glow of the opponents saber and began to lunge forward as did the figure.

The two quickly gasped and stopped and looked at each other. It was the long lost sisters, met once again at last.

"ARVANNA!" Kikyo exclaimed and lunged forward and hugged Arvanna.

"Kikyo!" Arvanna exclaimed back, "Sister it's you!" she smiled big.

There were droids closing in on the two shooting at Kikyo, Arvanna blocked their attacks and looked at Kikyo.

"This way!" Arvanna smiled at her sister.

"Okay!" Kikyo grinned back, running up the flight of stairs with her.

The two conversed as they ran up the stairs from clones and droids, doing everything not to destroy each other's forces. Finally they came to a room. It was locked.

"Together we can open this Kikyo," Arvanna stated.

"How?" she asked.

"You cut one side of the door open and I'll get the other," Arvanna answered.

"Right! Good idea!" Kikyo giggled happily.

The two began to cut the door open. They heard noises behind them, and then saw two people fighting with sabers. It was Anakin and Grievous. They were locked in a deadly battle.

Arvanna stared at Grievous, amazed by his power and how well he handled himself. Kikyo watched Anakin proudly; happy Master Kenobi trained someone so strong. The two sisters smiled at each other, then continued. Eventually they got the door open and went inside. It was filled with light and sound, so strange and relaxing. In the middle of the room was a red floating box; the Sith Holocron!

The two ran up to it and stared.

"So this is a Holocron?" Kikyo stated, awed by its power and knowledge.

"Not just any, a Sith Holocron," Arvanna replied, just as amazed. She felt it calling out to her somehow.

Kikyo was the one to pick it up and hold it in her hand. Arvanna smiled as the two ran out of the building and leaped through a window, breaking it. They used the force to land and they landed right next to Master Mace Windu, Kenobi, as well as by Count Dooku and Asajj Ventress. The girls stood back to back, staring at each other's masters. Panic filled Kikyo's heart and Arvanna could feel it. Something bad was to happen, and she felt the same panic grow in her.

"Very good my Apprentice," Dooku said to Arvanna, smirking. "You've retrieved the Sith Holocron."

"Apprentice?" Windu exclaimed, "How dare you turn a young girl to the Dark Side!"

Arvanna noticed Dooku was staring intensely at her, as she stared back.

"Bring me the Holocron, Arvanna."

Both Arvanna and Kikyo were frozen in place.

"Hurry Kikyo! Get away from her! She's Dooku's Apprentice! You've got to get that to us! Now!" Master Obi-Wan yelled.

Again it's like calls fell on deaf ears. The girls just stood together.

"Sister…" Arvanna mumbled.

"Yes?" Kikyo answered, finally looking at her sister.

"This was Dooku's plan all along. To make me prove myself to him…" Arvanna trailed off.

"Ahhh!" Ventress yelled, charging at Obi-Wan. The two clashed light sabers and were stuck in a battle.

Windu charged at Dooku and unsheathed his purple light saber and attacked. Dooku easily blocked his attack and laughed.

The sisters stood staring at each other.

"I don't know what to do…" Kikyo mumbled.

"Neither do I sister…" Arvanna mumbled back.

"Master…." They both spoke.

Obi-Wan was easily fending off Ventress as Dooku was easily fending off Mace Windu.

"Kikyo! Why are you just standing there? Let's go! Hurry!" Windu called to her.

Obi-Wan thought, 'That girl… That must be her sister… and she can't bring herself to strike against her… as it seems neither can her sister.'

Dooku and Ventress both shoved back Obi-Wan and Windu.

"Time to prove yourself, my Apprentice," Dooku said. "Attack her!"

Arvanna looked at Kikyo horrified. Kikyo stared back, and then smiled slightly.

"We know what we must do…" Kikyo mumbled so only they heard.

"Yes…" Arvanna mumbled back.

"Do it!" Dooku commanded.

Arvanna quickly snatched the Sith Holocron from her sister's hands and shoved her away. Kikyo quickly drew her saber, but was hesitant to attack. Arvanna unsheathed her red light saber again and attacked one-handed like her Master. Kikyo blocked it, then shoved her back and charged at her.

'No! How can Dooku do this? How can he put to sisters together!' Obi-Wan thought. 'Only I and Dooku must know the truth, it seems Master Yoda as well as Mace Windu do not.'

The two locked sabers and sparks flew. Arvanna smirked and shoved her sister back, then used the force to let sparks of lightning escape her fingertips. Kikyo fell to the ground as Arvanna did a flip and landed in front of Dooku.

"Very well done, my Apprentice," Dooku praised.

"Kikyo!" Windu ran over to see if she was alright.

Ventress jumped back on her speeder and left. Arvanna and Dooku jumped on the other and sped around them twice. Kikyo and Arvanna locked eyes for the moment that felt like it lasted a lifetime. Arvanna give Kikyo a big smirk and blew a silly raspberry at her, closing her one eye. Dooku and Arvanna sped away, leaving the Jedi on the field.

"Kikyo are you alright?" Windu called, helping her up.

She had her head down, for there was a big smile on her face. She knew her sister would never harm her just from that, and she was grateful for the challenge. Her sister being on the other side would prove to make her stronger, and Kikyo knew Arvanna knew that as well.

"Yeah, I'm alright," she said and looked up at Windu.

"Let's get back to the Temple and withdraw our forces," Obi-Wan stated.

Dooku was looking at Arvanna appraisingly as they sped back to the ship. Everyone met back at the rendezvous point, then got on the ship and left back to the Sith main base.

Grievous was thoroughly happy for the outcome of the mission and looked at Arvanna.

"You did quite the amazing operation young one," Grievous said to Arvanna. "You are strong."

Arvanna smiled, very pleased the General gave her such a compliment. "It helps to have great help like you, my General."

Grievous laughed and left. Ventress looked very jealous and angered by Arvanna surpassing her greatly, and left without a comment. Only Dooku and Arvanna stood.

"You did an amazing job," Dooku praised her. "I didn't think you had the guts in you to do it, but I underestimated you. You are officially my Apprentice now, young one."

Dooku smiled at her and placed a hand on her shoulder. So much happiness surged through her, to make her master so happy. And to know her sister was alright and understood the plan the whole time. Kikyo knew that was Dooku's plan, to place them against each other to see if Arvanna would prove herself or not.

"Master Sidious will be very happy to hear of your success in gaining us a Sith Holocron," Dooku said.

Just as he said that, Sidious came on the communication array.

"Have you recovered the Holocron?" Sidious asked.

Arvanna held up the prize proudly.

Sidious smiled darkly, "I'm very pleased by your new Apprentice Dooku. She surpasses your other in so many ways. You'd be best if she were your only apprentice."

Dooku stayed silent and looked at him.

"Girl, I need you to do something," Sidious turned to Arvanna.

"Y-Yes?" Arvanna stammered, a bit nervous.

"You are the only one who can open that Holocron, I want you to open it, and see what is inside, then report to me. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Master Sidious," Arvanna bowed. "But why me?"

"That Sith Holocron is linked to your energy somehow, I can sense it. Only you can open it and reveal it's secrets."

"I understand…"

Sidious's image faded and disappeared, leaving Dooku and Arvanna alone again.

"Whenever you are ready, you may open it," Dooku said.

"I want to wait until we get back to the Separatists main base," Arvanna replied.

"Very well," Dooku accepted.

The ship finally reached the base as everyone unloaded and Arvanna and Dooku were walking together.

"You're room is finally ready, my young one," Dooku commented. "It's right next to my living quarters should you need me."

"Thank you Master, that is much appreciated," Arvanna smiled.

He walked her to her new quarters and she stepped inside. It was very nice, the sheets on the bed were a metallic yellow as well as some of the decorations on the walls.

"How did you know yellow was my favorite color?" Arvanna asked curiously.

"I had the feeling from your other light saber," Dooku answered.

"Thank you, this room is beautiful," Arvanna looked around, and then her eyes fell on her Master.

Feelings welled up inside Arvanna, one's she didn't understand. They made her feel dizzy and her stomach was tossing. It felt strange, but she pushed it away, unsure what it was.

"Allow me to see this by myself Master," Arvanna asked, for the first time not meekly.

"As you wish," Dooku replied. "Remember, I'm only a room away. Or-"

He placed a communicator in her hand and showed her the other one he had, "-a call away."

She giggled as her master turned and began to walk away. Arvanna decided to go into her room and looked around. She saw her bed was as huge as Dooku's, but possessed his sheet from his room. Probably to help her sleep at night. She jumped up onto her bed and kicked off her shoes, then crossed her legs. She sighed and looked at the dark Holocron that glowed red, wondering what was inside and what secrets it held.


	13. Chapter 12

**~Kikyo's POV~**

The Jedi head back to their republican base, and they all tend to their wounded. Obi-Wan, Mace Windu, Yoda, and Kikyo gather in a debriefing. Kikyo stands against the wall her face still down, she thinks to herself 'I just keep putting up an act I KNOW that Arvanna will never hurt me and she will come and see me I will see her again'.

"Horrible, this is," Said Yoda shaking his head.

"Yes this is not good at all. Do you have any ideas on you Windu?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I do not. We must alert the high council and let them know what is going on, and then from there we can further decide what we need to do, "He said as he turned around to face them.

He looks at them and notices his patawan up against a corner. She hasn't said a word all night since her sister ran off with the Sith and the Holocron, but for him this is no time to be soft on her. She needs to learn.

"I hate to say this but I am very disappointed with you Kikyo," he said folding his arms with a playful tone.

"What?" she said looking up in shock.

"I gave you orders and you did hesitate to follow them."

"THAT WAS MY SISTER!" she exclaimed, upset by his words.

Kikyo removed herself from her pose and stood up in a defensive motion gripping her hands into fists, her anger flared up. 'How DARE he speak to me like this!' she thought.

Arvanna was her sister and would never harm her.

"Windu calm down, you have to understand," Obi-Wan told him.

" I do understand that in a tight situation my patawan will not be ready to kill or attack at any moment, no matter who it is," he said turning his back on her.

"Well then, I see how it is," she said.

Kikyo started to walk off and when she got to where Obi-Wan and Windu was she set her backpack down which she had on her, and she looks up at Windu.

"Then you should find yourself a new patawan, maybe one that has such a lust for blood," she said.

"Kikyo! Wait this isn't the way to solve this!" Obi-Wan called out.

Mace looked shocked that she would so willingly; throw away her apprenticeship with him. All he wanted to do was lighten her spirits; he was just joking around. He knows how much her sister means to her. He goes to say something to her but she walks away and out the doors.

"Treaded where you shouldn't, have you," stated Yoda.

"He does have a point Mace," said Windu.

"I just wanted to make her a little happier. I didn't watch my words," He said sighing and rubbing his head.

"Fix this you must, go after her you will," Yoda said.

He pointed to the door that she went out of, and Obi-Wan nodded in agreement. Mace ran out the door and looked around frantically when he spotted Trinity walking down the left corridor, he booked it after her to catch up to her he had to apologize to his patawan.

"KIKYO WAIT!" he yelled after her.

Kikyo just keeps walking ignoring her Masters calls. She wanted him to really beg for her back. He was out of line and that was unthinkable of a Jedi master such as himself. She could see something like that coming from the high counsel, but not her master.

"Wait!" He said catching up to her.

"What do you want? Did I stutter?" she said with confidence from the anger and pain she felt.

"No you didn't. I'm sorry I wasn't serious I just wanted to somehow lighten your mood. I understand you are upset about your sister and I'm sorry that the Sith have a control on her," he said panting slightly exhausted.

Kikyo stopped walking and turn towards him, she didn't know what to say. This is the master that she wanted to train under, it was only master Windu because the others were to strict and they didn't understand her, but Master Windu did.

"How do I know you're not lying? You seemed pretty dead serious back there," she said a little doubtful.

"Trust me I am serious," He said holding up her uniform, "I will only train you. I don't feel like looking for another patawan. Besides, who am I going to find as awesome as you?" He gave her a smile.

Kikyo smiled back at him and entered her room.

Kikyo threw herself on her bed she decided to change into some street clothes and she was going to go out for a while. So Kikyo got changed in a black leather short sleeve shirt and black leather pants with black elbow length gloves. She decided she would be safe so she left her light saber behind. Little did she realize when she dropped her old clothes to the ground a small little thud was heard (not by Kikyo though). Inside her clothes Arvanna had placed a untraceable communicator with a secure line.

"Now to go out on the town and have some fun!" she said excited as she left her room.

She walked down the hallway and heard some voices she couldn't quite make them out until she quietly snuck up on the room; it was Anakin and Obi-Wan. Anakin sounded very angry for some reason.

"All I am saying master is that I don't understand," he said.

"Anakin, it's not that hard to understand seriously," said Obi Wan.

Kikyo curiously stopped in her tracks wondering what they could be talking about so she decided to wait around and see what they were exactly talking about; better yet, who they were talking about.

"It is! Yes I understand that she is her sister, but she is a part of the Sith now and as sad as it sounds, she needs to understand that," He said sternly.

"I thought I raised you better than this Anakin! Hell I trained you better than this, how would you feel if this was your family?" Obi wan shouted at him.

Kikyo was frozen in her tracks. 'How dare Anakin say something like that? He's no better than a Sith! He's heartless and doesn't understand!' Kikyo thought. She becomes filled with anger and walked hastily up to Anakin.

"You don't know anything about my sister, how dare you say something so cold and heartless!" Kikyo said, pain in her voice and tears close to filling her eyes.

She grabs him by the shirt and Anakin can clearly see the anger in her eyes. Kikyo's never been like this before. Ever since her sister was found and joined the dark side, she's been more and more letting her pains affect her.

"Kikyo! Calm down!" said Obi Wan.

Obi wan pulls her off of Anakin and struggles to get her back to her room. He gently tosses her on her bed and somewhat restrains her.

"Release me!" she yells at him.

"No, I understand you're upset and I know Arvanna will NEVER hurt you I could see it in her eyes! You need to let go what other people say! Remember what I told you? Your anger is your downfall, please listen to me!" He said.

Kikyo flushed red as she realizes that Obi-Wan is so close to her trying to calm her down, so she does and chills out. Obi-Wan lets go of her and she sits up slightly. He gives her a caring look and walks out. Kikyo is left on her bed sitting up she looks over to the side of her bed and out the window. As she lies down on her bed on the floor where her old clothes lay there is a soft beeping noise muffled by the clothes.

"Huh?" She looks up.

She casually walks over to the clothes and rummages through them to find the small communicator its beeping and flashing red. She sits on her legs and opens the communicator. Her eyes go wide at who she hears on the other end.


	14. Chapter 13

**~Arvanna's POV~**

Arvanna's fallen into a deep meditation, which there she finds her father as well.

"Father…" Arvanna quietly said.

"My daughter," The phantom spirit spoke back. "How are you my daughter? Well I hope?"

"How is this conversation possible? I thought you were-"

"I may be dead, but my spirit lives on in my tomb. I will never fully die," Her father, Ragnos, replied.

"Father… I wanted to speak with you."

"I am here now, my daughter. What is it you wish to talk about?" Ragnos's phantom spirit floated about around her.

"I was on a mission recently…" she started.

"I saw, I am very proud of you," Ragnos replied.

Arvanna's heart skipped a beat to hear her father say that. To hear he was proud of her. For some reason his opinion of her mattered so much.

"Then you also know I have Sith Holocron in my possession. Why is it that only I can open it?"

"It's linked to your spirit. That's how I made some of my Holocron's. I linked them to my children's energy so only they could open them. You most likely have one of my Holocron's. Which I am not sure," Ragnos told his daughter.

"So the Holocron I have, it's yours?"

"Yes, do wise to learn as much as you can from them. I put my life lessons into them for which of my children ever found them. I'm sure the Jedi Temple has a few locked away, but most of them are here in the Valley of the Dark Lords."

"Thank you for your guidance father," Arvanna bowed.

"Do you know what you are?" He randomly asked her.

"Of what you were, that you passed down to me? Yes, I do father."

"You are the last of the Sanguine Arvanna. You and Exar Kun are. He is long since my successor, and I gave him a taste of my power. He is out there someplace, probably hiding since he should be dead by now."

"I'm so confused father…." Arvanna admitted.

"What troubles you?"

"I'm the last of the Sanguine, but I'm also a Luminaire, like mother was as well as my other siblings are. That's where all of Kikyo's once calm was. What is going on with her? How do I know what to choose father?"

"Your sister Kikyo, she is a Luminaire, but she looks up to you so much, she wants to be where you are."

"She must not!" Arvanna yelled. "She needs to stay with the Jedi!"

"And why do you say that?" her father questioned.

"Because I…." Arvanna trailed off, "I do not want to hurt people anymore because of what I am, because I am a blood drinker. I hurt so many in my past before, and Trinity knows it, that's why I'm staying where I am. These clunkers make it so I have no lust for blood."

"You haven't been feeding for a long time… I know…." Her father sounded concerned.

"Why do you sound so concerned?" she questioned.

"Have you hit the vampiric heat yet?" He asked her.

She bowed her head. "Yes I have. It is most painful, but I deal with it and seclude myself so that no one is harmed."

Vampiric heat for the Sanguine means the body has been deprived from feeding for a long time, therefore the body goes into a type of shock where the core temperature rises drastically back to a human level. The body becomes very sensitive to touch, proximity to life, and the scent of blood.

"Know that if your vampiric heat goes much further, you will die my daughter. You must feed," he coaxed her.

"I cannot. I refuse to," Arvanna said, looking down, ashamed of what she is.

"Does anyone besides your sister know what you are?"

"No, and no one will ever know."

"Not even your beloved Master?" her father smirked.

Arvanna's face flushed red at the way he said beloved. "What do you mean by that?"

"It's obvious my daughter. I know you have feelings for him."

"I admire my Master, he saved me."

"It's more than admiration. It's love."

"No it's not, it's-"Arvanna cut herself off and contemplated what she really felt.

She felt dizzy again, and like something was flitting around in her stomach. Her heart beat faster as her breath quickened. She thought about the first night she spent sleeping in the bed beside him, and her face flushed more. These feelings are things she never felt before. She knew they must be what her father said, love. But she could never let Dooku find out. She didn't want anything to ruin the relationship they already had, even if it meant staying friends.

"Why not make him your mate?" Her father asked, pulling her out of her trance of thought.

"Mate? What do you mean?" Arvanna's face was still red.

"Sanguin's choose mates for life, and once the two of you share blood, you are forever bound. Whoever's blood you drink which you mix yours with them, they are forever bound to you no matter what. You share each other's feelings, as well as power."

"I understand…" Arvanna's voice trailed off again.

She thought about feeding from Dooku, and her stomach felt like it lit a fire inside. She winced in pain from the hunger, needing to feed but resisting her urges. She then changed her thought to mixing her blood with Dooku, and what that meant. Her face flushed once more at the thought of what would happen.

"I know you as well as your sister are both pure, awaiting the moment."

Arvanna remained silent.

"When your human body dies, what will you choose? My form, our your mothers?"

"I am not sure still… I'm still confused."

Suddenly Arvanna breaks her trance and is brought back to her room. She looks down and the Sith Holocron in her hands, and sighs. She focuses on it and uses the force to open it. It shifts around in her hands and when it stops, it glows red. Suddenly it activates and an image starts playing.

"Hopefully one of my children have found this, no one else really should be able to open it. This is my training for using the light saber and the force."

Arvanna stared at it entranced as all the images played inside her mind as well as from the Holocron. She took them all in, and learned much from it. Finally the Holocron ended and shifted back into a cube shape.

"My father's training, I must practice it," Arvanna said to herself aloud.

She got up and went to the communications array in her room. Somehow, she knew how to contact Sidious and put in to speak with him. Suddenly his image appeared.

"What do you have to report from the Holocron, my child?" Sidious asked.

"The Holocron was… It had Dark Lord Ragnos on it, and his way of training to use the Dark Side and the Dark Side of the force."

"Excellent," Sidious replied. "Give the Holocron to Dooku and he will deliver it to me."

"Yes, my Lord," Arvanna bowed as the array went dead again.

Arvanna left her room and headed down to the training pad. She needed to practice what she learned. She asked Grievous for some of his best fighting droids, which Grievous happily gave him. Grievous went to stay to watch when Arvanna asked him to leave.

"Why?" Grievous was confused for once.

"I want to train alone, it's… a personal matter. Please, just understand and leave."

Grievous nodded and left Arvanna with the droids to train.

Hours later, Grievous returned to find droid bits everywhere around, as well as what looked like burns on the walls and the floors.

"Have someone clean this up will you? Thank you again for letting me use your droids to train!" Arvanna smiled and quickly ran back to her room.

Grievous stood looking at the mess in wonder of what exactly Arvanna did.

She quickly closed the door and giggled. She felt the dark side inside of her, but it felt more relaxing that evil like it was supposedly. She pulled out her end of the communication device (which Trinity was slipped the other piece without knowing) and activated it. No one replied. Arvanna clicked it a few times, and then she heard someone pick it up.

"What's this?" She heard her sister's voice in it.

"What does it look like?" Arvanna chuckled and mocked her slightly.

"Sister!" Kikyo was happy to hear her voice. "I knew you would be in contact again."

"I slipped this while we were fighting, hoping no one would notice it. Seems even you didn't. So, how goes things there?"

"I'm upset with how things are here."

Kikyo tells Arvanna of what happened.

"Please fix things with your Master," Arvanna stated.

"What?" Kikyo asked confused.

"You cannot fight with them; you cannot show them your anger. I want you to stay on the path of light. You know my reasons for not being there. You must stay happy sister, I need you to be. You are happy there I know it, and eventually I may join you."

"Why are you not here with me? Why not leave the Count and come back to us?"

"I cannot until… until I learn to control what I am. When I can, I will see you at the Temple. Until that day one day comes, I cannot be where you are. There are too many people, they would only get hurt."

"I… understand sister. I know you only want what's best for me. I just wanted to be with you."

"I know my dear sister, but you must stay there. Stay on the path Windu and Obi-Wan have set you on. That is where you need to be. Obi-Wan seems to be someone you can trust. Talk with him if you have no one else besides me. He understands you so well," Arvanna smiled at the device, happy her sister had someone like Obi-Wan as an influence.

Arvanna could hear the flush in Kikyo's voice as she said, "O-of course. Thank you, sister."

"I have a question for you now," Arvanna smirked.

"Yes?"

"Would you want to meet someplace and go out and have some fun? Just as sisters? Not as Jedi and Sith? On mutual terms if that's what the Republic or Separatists would call it?" Arvanna invited.

"Of course I would love to!" Kikyo grew very excited. "Where will we meet?"

"Hmm, on Florum. I know there are pirates there, but it's a nice place. Hondo isn't such a bad guy when you get to know him. I've personally talked with him before. He's a good friend of mine. And he's good at keeping secrets incase our meeting were to somehow get back to our superior's if we were to go someplace else."

"Of course sister! When?"

"When night falls and the stars are out. Maybe next time we can be on Corusant," Arvanna giggled.

"Very well sister! I shall await you!"

The transmission ended and Arvanna listened to the quiet of her room. She was so excited to finally get to spend some time with her sister someplace and just relax. She looked out her window and saw it was still in the afternoon. Arvanna had already trained as much as she could before she got bored, and she didn't know what else to do.

She laid down on her bed and stared at the ceiling. Everything was too quiet, and too boring. She considered calling Dooku, but didn't want to possibly disturb him with the communication device he gave her. She considered just dropping by his quarters, but thought that might be pushing it.

"But I don't want to sit here bored and waste time doing nothing. I've slept enough, all I have are dreams of my father. And after our last conversation, I don't think we should be speaking right away again."

Her face flushed red at the thought of the conversation about her feelings for her master. She realized she grew to only want her Master's company and only want to be around him.

She debated training some more, but didn't want to cause more suspicion from the General as to how she was training. She felt different in the training. She felt the Dark Force flow through her, and it was a part of her.

She sighed and rolled onto her stomach, putting her face in her pillow.

"Damn it I'm bored!" She grumbled.

She kept thinking of either possibly training or maybe seeing what the General was doing. She picked her head up and again her eyes fell on the communication device Dooku gave her.

'Damn it I don't want to bother him,' she thought. 'He's probably doing something important….'

Against her better judgment, she reached down and picked up the device. She activated it and very softly called into it, "Count Dooku?"

After a moment, her masters voice was on the other end.

"Arvanna? What seems to be the problem?" Dooku generally asked, surprised by the communication.

"Well – I – uh…" she stammered, trying to find the right words.

"Well? Tell me," Dooku tried to get her to say.

"I don't mean to bother you Count, and if you are busy you can just tell me so, and I'm very sorry if I-" she started mumbling on.

"Arvanna," he spoke her name to calm her down.

Her face flushed red again at the ability of him to calm her, and her stomach had that same feeling of something flying around in it. She recalled the wording of 'butterflies in your stomach'. Yeah, that's what she was feeling.

"Now that you have calmed down, what's bothering you? You are not bothering me in the least bit," Dooku told her.

"I… I'm bored. I opened the Holocron and inside was Dark Lord Ragnos and his training ways. Sidious told me to give you the Holocron then to send to him. I also trained some as well for a few hours before I grew bored with that as well. I am not sure what to do, and I didn't want to bother you but, I was hoping you would… you would keep me company?"

Arvanna felt like a fool for asking him. He probably had much better things to do than to entertain his Apprentice.

"How about a tour of Serenno? " the Count proposed.

"Of course!" Arvanna felt she agreed all too fast.

"Alright, I'll be there shortly."

The transmission ended as Arvanna jumped off her bed, completely excited to spend some quality time with Dooku. She awaited his arrival all to happily. Finally a knock sounded on her door as she practically pounced to open it.

"Shall we?" he smirked and used his hand to gesture outwardly that they move.

Arvanna giddily smiled back at him and nodded, then followed alongside of him. They traveled out of the building and to the rest of the planet.

"Serenno is my home world," Dooku explained to Arvanna. "So there's no better guide than myself to show you it."

"It's a beautiful planet," Arvanna said, in awe and the pretty forest area.

"The Counts of this planet are the ones who control it. I was born a Count, therefore I rule my home. The Counts of Serenno do not complain and cry. We are born to take care of others. We don't expect others to take care of us." Dooku slightly quoted the last piece.

Arvanna looked at her master in admiration, and smiled.

"You are so wise Master," she complimented.

"And you are quick to learn, my young one," Dooku complimented right back.

Arvanna giggled and looked back to the planet.

"When you were training, were you training… well… from-" Dooku tried to ask.

"Yes, I was training from what the Holocron showed me," Arvanna admitted. "I wanted to see how and if I could do it. I wanted to see how strong I was."

"Then perhaps sometime soon you will have to show me what it taught you."

"Of course master," Arvanna smiled brightly.

The Count continued on with Arvanna by his side as he told her about Serenno. She stared at him, admiring all that he was, everything he has taught her, and everything he has done for her. She realized her feelings now were more than admiration. They truly were love.


	15. Chapter 14

**~Kikyo's POV~**

Kikyo puts the communicator down slightly and lets it lay in her hand. It is no longer glowing and no more sounds come from it. She understands her sisters wishes but it is still hard on her, she loves Arvanna very, _very_ much and to stay here it pains her just a little more than she would like.

"Kikyo can I come in?" Mace said.

He had knocked from the outside and spoke to her, she scrambles to hid the communicator. 'I don't want him knowing at least for now' she thought to herself as she placed it in a box and jumped on her bed face down.

"Yeah, you can come in master," she said.

"I want to speak with you," he said as he entered.

She is still face down on her bed and she waves her hand at him, signaling she's listening, but is just too comfortable to move.

"I need you to seriously listen to me," he said.

Mace sat down next to her and tried to roll her over, but with no prevail so he decided to go to plan B, he takes the covers and flips them sending Kikyo flying off of the bed with a loud yelp.

"Jeez what was that for?" she pouted at him.

Kikyo hit the floor and looked up at Mace who had a smirk on his face and his arms folded, this isn't the first time hes done something like this to her. He's woke her up like this in the mornings too when she refuses to get up for training.

"I told you, you needed to take me seriously, so I made you listen," he said.

"I _was_ listening to you I just didn't want to move," she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Well now you did," he said.

Kikyo picked herself up off the floor with a sigh and a groan, she rubbed the back of her head and sat back down on the bed, Windu joined her.

"What did you want to talk about anyway?" she said.

"I just want to talk I think we need to have a serious talk," he said.

"About what?"

"Your sister, you, and your feelings," he said.

"My feelings? What do you mean?" she looked at him confused.

"I've noticed that whenever you're around Master Obi-wan you seem to lose your focus," he said giving her a look.

"I- I don't know what you're talking about," she said.

Kikyo felt a warm tingly feeling in her stomach and a flush run across her face she suddenly felt so hot, she knew she really liked Master Obi-Wan but how did master Windu find out, other than being his best friend practically.

"All I'm saying is that if you love someone then you should tell them before someone else does," he said.

Kikyo jolted up and gave him a confused (what do you mean) look, as Windu stood up, and walked to the door, and walked out he just simply left the conversation at that. This made the gears in Kikyo's head move. Could Obi-Wan love someone else, could someone else love Obi-Wan? But she couldn't tell him how she felt it just didn't seem right to her.

"I'm so confused!" Kikyo grumbled and grabbed her head.

She flopped back on the bed and grabbed a pillow shoving it in her face and rolling around making squealing noises, but little does she know as she's screaming her heart out into this pillow, Obi-Wan decides to drop in hearing the commotion. He sees Kikyo rolling around and fears the worse a seizure maybe, he rushes into the room and practically throws himself on top of her to hold her still.

"Kikyo!" he yelled.

She opens her eyes startled. And there is Obi-Wan directly above her, inches from her face. The concerned look on his face startled her and she sat up, half flustered and half concerned.

"M-Master Obi-Wan?" she managed to mutter.

"Are you alright?" he said.

"I'm just fine, what's wrong?" she asked.

"I was walking by and heard the commotion so I decided to stop in and I saw you spazzing out practically and feared the worse! I got worried," he replied.

"I'm alright, I was just thinking," she said.

"That was your idea of thinking?" he said confused.

"Um, sure we'll go with that," she said meekly.

There's a sort of awkward silence in the room, and Obi-Wan sits there and Kikyo sits there. Neither of them have anything to really say to each other. Kikyo's thoughts flare back to what Master Windu said to her, 'if you have feelings for someone you better tell them before someone else does'.

"Are you alright? You're staring into space again," he said.

"Yeah I'm alright. I just need some time alone, that's all," she said turning away from him.

"Very well I understand."

Obi-Wan takes another look back at her, before walking away disappointed he expected she had something to say to him that's why Windu told him he should at least try to go see her. He was so confused he never understood woman at all. He sighs and walks down the hallway to go see Anakin, maybe he had the answers Obi-Wan could never find.

"That was a close one!" Kikyo said letting out a reliving sigh, "I don't care what master Windu said to me, it's still not easy to tell someone how you really feel. I wish Arvanna was here to tell me what to do," she said.

She sighed and looked out the window; it was getting a little dark on Corusant, and she figured since the last time she didn't really get to go out on the town and have a little fun, she decided she was going to finish her plan. She grabbed a thin silk black cloak from her closet, put It on, and put the hood up. She was sneaking out practically, so she didn't want anyone to recognize her on the streets. She took the communicator just in case. Kikyo looked back one last time for safe measures and jumped out the balcony window to the ground.

"Time to get this party started," she said softly.

Kikyo walked down the street and through a back alley way and simply vanished into the coming night. Meanwhile Obi-Wan is getting counseling from Anakin about woman. Anakin can be heard laughing all the way down the corridor.

"It's not a laughing matter I am being serious" he said, a little grumpy.

"I know master, I know. It's just a little funny for me," Anakin said through tears.

"And how so is that?" he said folding his arms.

"It is funny to him because he never thought that his master, who taught him everything in life, would be coming to him for a lesson," Padame said.

Padame came back with some tea for the two she knew they would be there for a while, she smiled and walked away.

"Look I just want to know how do you know when someone is falling for you?" he asked.

"Simple. They just showed it! Look Master, some woman won't always tell you how they feel, you have to look for the signs," he said.

"And those would be?" he asked.

"Whenever she's around you, she'll be mostly fixated on you. She can't concentrate and you will be able to tell by her posture how she carries herself. And mostly if she's flush," he said.

"I see. That is interesting," Obi wan said.

He started thinking back to everything he has noticed whenever Kikyo is near him, She has a hard time staying focused especially on her own master, and especially today in her room she just wouldn't speak to him either that or couldn't and she did seem a little flush, but how would he approach her about this?

"Well?" Anakin asked, staring at his master.

"I understand completely! Thank you a lot Anakin, you were a great help to me today. I'll come back if I need any more advice," He said smiling.

Obi-Wan quickly walked out completely excited. I guess you can say at the fact that he now somehow thought he knew what was going on with Kikyo, and he wanted to go and talk to her. NO! It was more like he wanted to make her talk to him. He had to know; he couldn't go on any longer without knowing! He got to her room and quickly threw open the door.

"Kikyo I have to talk to you-!" he started.

Obi-Wan stopped mid sentence when he was faced with a completely empty room. He searched around everywhere, but she was nowhere to be found. She couldn't have just walked out. Her door was locked from the outside after her outburst on Anakin. He bent down and saw that her light saber was still in her room. His heart grew heavy with fear contemplating. He thought hard and that's when he heard the curtains of her bay window flapping in the night air. He turned around not wanting to see the windows open, but he did. Her bay windows where open and she was gone. He ran back out to get Mace, and Yoda, he had to go get her before something happened to her.


	16. Chapter 15

**WOOT! THINGS BETWEEN DOOKU AND ARVANNA ARE FINALLY GETTING INTERESTING! :D**

**~Arvanna's POV~**

They have continued walking and viewed the planet. It's begun getting dark as they make their way back to the base. Along the way, they walk silently, words in each other's heads, but not willing to speak them. Suddenly Arvanna tripped over a root sticking out and falls into Dooku's arms as he catches her.

"Are you alright?" he asks her.

She looks up and see's the genuine concern on his face, a side of him I'm sure no one has ever had the chance to see. Her face flushes as she stares into his eyes, unable to look away. Sometimes they had this strange yellow glow to them she had noticed.

"I—I'm fine," she stuttered as she stood back up on her own feet.

"Are you sure? Your face is flushed. Did we walk to long in the sun?" Dooku asked.

She felt a little dizzy and rested into his arms again.

"Yeah, I'm fine Master," she mumbled. "I'm just a little dizzy that's all. I'll be alright."

"Let's not take a chance on that. You look very faint," he said as he picked her up into his arms and began to carry her.

"Master what are you doing? I can walk-"Arvanna began to stumble over her words, flushed.

"Hush," he commanded.

She nodded and rested her head against his shoulder and held on to his arm as he carried her back. The dizziness got worse as he carried her and she had wondered if maybe she was out in the sunlight too long. She hadn't been outside in broad daylight like this in forever. She felt hot and her breathing rate was increased as well. She began to wonder if he would do this for anyone else, or what the General or Assassin would think if they saw him carry her. Her mind reeled around at the implications until she realized she was looking up at him.

He looked so strong, but yet like he was broken at one point. He had such strength to his demeanor that she admired and wished she had. He carried himself proudly everywhere he went, even in failure. She wished she had met him so many years ago when she first became Naraku's captive. Maybe things wouldn't have been so bad then.

She didn't think when she nuzzled against him and sighed. He looked down at her to see if she was alright, and saw her eyes were closed. He had never actually cared about any apprentice before, but there was something so different about her. It brought out an old part to him, as well as a new.

As she breathed in deeply, she took in his scent, and then her head felt even dizzier again. 'I shouldn't be doing this,' she thought. 'He's my Master I… I shouldn't be doing this.'

Everything told her not to let her feelings take control of her. It wasn't the Jedi way… but she wasn't a Jedi. She was of the Dark Side now. The Dark Side followed its passions, not its peace.

They made it back to the base as Dooku carried her back to her room. He opened the door and walked inside, then laid her down on her bed.

"I'll get you some water," Dooku said as he left her to lay there.

She did realize she felt like she was a little sick, but she couldn't tell if it was from the feelings she tried so hard to hold back or from the sun. She grabbed her head on both sides, a throbbing pain filling inside. He returned with a cup full of water and handed it to her, along with two white pills.

"What's this?" she asked as she took the cup and the pills.

"It will hopefully alleviate the dizziness and discomfort you feel. Take them," he commanded.

She obeyed and took the two little white pills and drank the entire cup of water. She gave it a few moments and her head seemed to calm down a little.

"Thank you Master," she said.

"My apologies, I should have watched how long we were out there," Dooku began to say.

Arvanna was shocked. He was apologizing to her? 'But he has no reason to apologize to me, I should for not watching it myself,' she thought. Then she remembered his words from earlier.' The Counts of Serenno do not complain and cry. We are born to take care of others. We don't expect others to take care of us.' The phrase stuck in her head. They were born to take care of others? Does that count for me being his apprentice he will care for me?

Dooku stood before her, staring at her making sure she didn't need anything else. He sat on the bed next to her. She lay down fully and relaxed, but her mind was swirling around, not able to make peace what so ever. She chuckled inside her head. 'Too bad I can't speak to any of the Jedi, I would ask them,' she thought. She rolled her eyes and thought, 'Yeah, and then they'll say something about making sure I don't get attached. That's already too late. What do I want?'

She opened her eyes and looked at her master, thoughts swirling all around him. 'Maybe this is a part of the vampiric heat since I haven't fed for many years and my body is beginning to die.'

"Did the medicine help any?" Dooku asked her, seeing the troublesome look on her face.

"Yes, my headache is gone, but I still feel sort of dizzy," she admitted to him.

She again chuckled in her head, 'Maybe some "quality time" with Dooku wasn't the best idea. I should have just sat here and waited until nightfall. I need to get away; I can't be too close to him. I don't…' her thought trailed off a moment, 'I don't want to hurt him like I have others in the past. I mustn't feed.'

"Is there anything else you require?" Dooku prompted, wondering if she truly was alright.

"No Master, I should be alright if I just lay down," Arvanna softly spoke to him.

"Very well, remember if you need anything, just call me," Dooku put the communicator in her hands and wrapped her fingers around it.

He got up and began to leave, but everything inside Arvanna told her not to let him leave. That's when she knew a part of this was because of her vampiric heat; from the fact she hadn't fed in so long and was finally around another body full of nourishment. She fought back the urge to call to him. He took one last look at her and left her in her room and walked over to his and entered.

So many thoughts quarreled inside of his mind. He wondered if she really was alright, or if being in the sun too long had injured her in some way. He wondered what was going through her mind, she looked very troubled. He thought back on when he picked her up and carried him. Why had he done that? There was something about her that was so influential that he felt compelled to carry her and slightly obligated. He also pondered about her reaction to him carrying her when she nuzzled against him and held his arm. Feelings he hadn't felt in so long bubbled up to the top and threatened to take over in her room when she was so vulnerable, but he refrained as he should have.

He realized he was pacing in his room and stopped mid-step.

"What is going on with me?" Dooku questioned himself aloud.

He was so trained on the Jedi's way in the past of using peace over passion; he forgot what his passion was for. Arvanna had reinstated what he lost, and gave him new hopes and new passions. He thought about telling her how he felt, but didn't want to make an utter fool of himself when she rejected his proposal of feelings.

He sat down on his bed and began to meditate to alleviate his confusions and find some inner peace in the quarrel in his mind.

Arvanna relaxed into a slight trance of sleep, and then jumped upright.

"It's about time to go see Kikyo," Arvanna said to herself.

The sun was almost down as Arvanna changed into some street clothes-– just a black tank top, tight black leather pants, and boots that came halfway up her calf- and began to make her way to a small ship. She jumped inside and flew off to Florum, knowing the exact directions.

On the surface the place looked pretty deserted, but Hondo came out to greet the new people who landed on Florum. He noticed it was her and smiled big.

"Arvanna!" he greeted her happily, with his thick accent, "How are you my dear? Long time no see!"

Another ship landed beside Arvanna's and a girl jumped out of the pit. It was Kikyo.

"I am good, my dear Hondo!" Arvanna smiled back.

"Who's your friend over there?" Hondo said looking at Kikyo.

"She's my sister," Arvanna explained.

"Sister? You never told me you had a sister!" Hondo commented, with his usual playful tone with his accent.

Arvanna laughed, "I have more than one sister. I have two sisters and a brother. We just happen not to speak to the other sister and the brother."

"Oh?" Hondo questioned. "Family issues?"

"You could say that," Arvanna commented.

"Welcome Arvanna's sister to Florum!" Hondo greeted Kikyo.

"Thank you, it's a nice looking planet here," Kikyo said.

"Come, come! I'm sure you didn't come to talk outside, you came to have a good time, didn't you?" Hondo laughed and smiled at the girls.

"Yes we did, my friend," Arvanna smiled back as followed behind her.

"Well then, let's get to the party!" Hondo said as he led them inside.

The girls looked at each other and smiled as they followed Hondo.

Inside there was music, dancing, drinking, and pirates galore. Hondo called over a maid and took three drinks.

"Here you are my friends!" Hondo handed each of them a drink. "Drink and have some fun! Or just relax!"

Hondo walked over to a table and sat down, then watched around at everyone, keeping an eye on the two girls mostly.

"This is amazing!" Kikyo said as she laughed, "This place is perfect, I'm glad you recommended it!"

They both took a swig of their drinks and sat down at a table and began to talk.

"You look like something is bothering you Kikyo," Arvanna noticed.

"It's… well… it's about Obi-Wan-" she began.

"You mean about your feelings for him?" Arvanna asked.

"Does _everyone_ know?" Kikyo asked and sighed.

Arvanna giggled and said, "It's obvious to me that you have feelings for him. What about him?"

"I want to tell him, but I'm too afraid to," she looked down at her drink and stared at the liquid inside.

"Sister," Arvanna chuckled lightly, "That man loves you more than you can see."

"What?" she asked shocked. "How can you tell?"

"I'm very in tune to people, and I can just tell. I have this feeling he wants to tell you about his feelings, as well as hear how you feel about him."

Kikyo felt her hopes jump up higher at the thought of telling Obi-Wan.

"So do you think Master Windu is right? If I love someone then I should tell them before someone else does?"

Arvanna took in the words Trinity said to her. 'For a Jedi, Windu was pretty wise,' Arvanna thought.

"I think that you should listen to what he said," Arvanna replied. "You should tell Obi-Wan or you may never get another perfect chance again."

"How about you?" Kikyo asked. "How are you and-" She hesitated before she said, "Dooku doing?"

"We're…" Arvanna trailed off.

What would she say? What _should_ she say? She decided the utmost truth was needed with her sister.

"We're good. He took me on a tour of Serenno personally and we got to spend some quality time together, I got dizzy and nearly fainted and he carried me back to my room and cared for me, my head decided to play games with me-"

"What?" she asked shocked. "Are you alright? What happened that you got dizzy?"

Arvanna's face shamefully flushed red. She was afraid to tell her sister of her new feelings for Dooku she hadn't realized she had.


	17. Chapter 16

**~Kikyo's POV~**

The setting goes back to Corusant, where Obi-Wan has informed Yoda and Mace that Kikyo is gone. He explains that he went to go see her to speak to her, to get her to speak to him, and when he opened her door that she was not inside. That she had escaped through the bay windows in her room.

"Troublesome, indeed this is," said Yoda with a sigh.

"Where could she have gone?" Mace pondered.

"I am trying not to worry, but maybe she just went out to have a good time?" Obi-Wan said.

"In her current mind state, I don't think that's possible. And if she's gone looking for trouble, that's even worse for us," Windu announced.

They all stare silently at each other everyone on of them deep in thought to where the young disobedient patawan could have wandered off to, and each of them praying that she was safe, plus smart enough to keep herself out of trouble. Little did they realize that Anakin had walked in.

"Why don't you guys meditate to find her? I'm sure with the power that the three of you have being in the high council and all, you can find her easily," said Anakin.

"That is a good idea Anakin," Obi wan said appraisingly.

"Attempt, we must," Yoda said with a nod.

"Very well," Said Windu.

All three of them give their thanks to Anakin for the idea, and head off to a meditation room. Once inside they lock the door, and sit together around in a circle, all three of them take one last glance at each other, all hoping that Anakin's idea pays off, in a good way. They begin their meditation, and their search for the patawan.

Kikyo's sitting across from her sister pondering on what could be bothering her sister, she wants more than anything to know what is on her mind she wants to help; she can't help her half the time and now she wants to regain the opportunity to do so.

"Arvanna... Please I'm your sister. You can tell me everything," Said Kikyo, touching her sister's hand gently. "I want to help you more than anything; I want to be here for you."

Arvanna looked up and saw the concern in her sister's eyes. Kikyo can't always be there for Arvanna and she knows that and she's just trying to help her.

"I just," Arvanna began, "don't want to disappoint you sister."

"You could never disappoint me!" Kikyo smiled at her sister. "So tell me, what's on your mind?"

"The reason I got dizzy is from two different things I believe. One from being out in the sun like that, another vampiric heat hit, and it's finally fading away right now."

Arvanna had actually felt a lot cooler than she did before, and her body temperature was returning back to its normal cooler state.

"And the second reason?" Kikyo prompted.

"I've... developed feelings..." Arvanna trailed off, afraid to finish the rest of her sentence.

"Hmm? Feeling for whom?" she asked, smiling at her sister.

Kikyo was grinning with excitement. She has never really known her sister to be in love and it's a great thing to discover! She has to know who it is!

"Come on, you can tell me! Remember, sisters forever, together forever," she said.

Arvanna looked away from her, a deeper feeling lingered in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been so forward," she said with a smile. "If you don't want to tell me right away, that's okay. I trust you and I want to see you happy and no matter who you decide to love I will be more than happy for you," she said.

"No, no," Arvanna corrected her. "You're not forward at all. I'm just a little nervous to tell you is all. Thank you for the last part you said, that makes me feel a little less tense."

Arvanna's face flushed a bit more red as she looked at her sister, then she decided to look into her cup and watched the liquid swirl around inside.

"I...my feelings are for... Dooku," Arvanna mumbled, but managed to get out.

Kikyo looks up from her cup completely shocked, not knowing what to say.

"Kikyo? Say something," Arvanna looked at her, saddened.

Kikyo breaks herself out of her trance and shakes her head.

"Sorry, your master right? I'm happy for you," She said with a smile.

"Are you serious?" She asked.

"Of course! I told you no matter who you decided to be with, I will always love you and I just want you happy and if being with your Sith master is your happiness, then go for it!" she said with a giggle as she hugged her sister.

"Do... do you really mean that?" Arvanna asked, shocked to hear what her sister said.

"Of course I do!" Kikyo giggled. "Just one question, why him? I thought you liked Master Fisto?"

Arvanna fiddled with the cup in her hands as she replied, "Kit Fisto is a great person, and if it wasn't for Dooku finding me first, I'd be with you and the Jedi. There's something about Dooku though. Yeah it's a little creepy I'm so young and he's... well wiser let's just say, but there is something about him. Maybe it's the fact he saved my life, but these feelings haven't gone away. He matters a lot to me as well as his happiness does. The way he talks to me, like I am equal. Like I am so much more," she blushes and giggles. "I feel so silly saying all this."

"You're not silly at all Arvanna, age is just a number; true love knows no bounds," she said.

Kikyo took her sisters hands and made her look into her eyes They stare at each other intently and Arvanna understands her sister is true.

"I don't care if you're a Jedi or a Sith, I will love you all the same. And I WILL destroy anyone who dares to harm you for what you believe you should do," she said.

"Kikyo... thank you," she said.

"Of course!" Kikyo giggled. "So, have you told him yet?"

Her eyes widened at the thought. "No, I'm a little afraid to. I have no idea how he feels or if he believes what you thought. We've had moments where it looks like he does, but I don't want to chance it ruining my apprenticeship with him."

"I'm sure everything will show soon enough to you," Kikyo replied.

"I hope so. If he doesn't share the same feelings back, I will have no other need to stay there so you know. I would come back to you. I don't mean to put you hopes up, but it's better to say than not to say."

"Its fine sister, I just want you happy," Kikyo replied.

Hondo comes up behind the girls and takes a seat next to Arvanna.

"I have a feeling... your sister is a Jedi," Hondo said to Arvanna.

Kikyo seemed a bit on edge, but Arvanna's smile calmed her down.

"Yes my dear friend, that's why we've come here. Because despite our differences, I knew you wouldn't mind the business, and the conversation. I trust you and I knew you wouldn't question if we came here."

"Of course! I always welcome your entertaining self here!" Hondo laughed.

"Entertaining?" Kikyo questioned.

"I used to come here to dance and to get my mind off things when I escaped the first time by myself from Naraku. Hondo allowed me to be on of the dancers, but I got to choose the music."

"That's when I had a lot more business," Hondo added in. "People would come from miles to see you dance! You had such a passion!"

Kikyo grins wildly, a scheme plotting inside her mind. Arvanna looks at her in confusion and a little bit of a worry, she knew that look on her sister

"What are you planni-" she began before getting cut off.

Kikyo grabbed Arvanna and pulled her to her feet, startling the crap out of Arvanna and Hondo.

"Hey, we're going to use your dressing room okay thanks!" said Kikyo fast as she dragged her sister.

She ran past the crowd of people following the signs to the dressing room, the whole while Arvanna's yelling at her on where they're going.

"I think I'm about to get my dancer back, with an addition," Hondo said to himself mostly. "Hey, Reko! Go find Arvanna's tracks! Put them on!"

"Yes sir!" Reko smiled and went to find the tracks.

The girls were in the changing room, Kikyo looked around for some different clothes and found a whole area lined with things.

"Ooh! Yes that!" yelled Kikyo, overexcited.

Arvanna looked over as Kikyo dived into a huge pile of glittery clothing. Arvanna laughed as she went back to finding her clothes; she was searching for something, in specific its one of her old outfit's that she wore before.

"I love this outfit!" said Trinity.

Arvanna looked over and saw Kikyo dressed in tight glittering leather pants, and a mid-length silver sequenced top with silver flats as she was applying makeup.

"Very shiny as well!" Arvanna giggled.

Kikyo looked to see Arvanna put on a tight glittering black tank top, which dipped down low on her back revealing a tattoo Trinity never knew she had. The tattoo had smoldering indigo eyes and black wings that just touched the tips of her shoulder blades, along with a Celtic knot design holding it all together. The skirt she chose was long to her knees and was stripped silver and black, under she wore nets with a floral design in them. She wore no shoes, which was surprising.

"No shoes?" Kikyo asked.

"No, I like to feel the ground I'm dancing on ," Arvanna said.

"Okays, now time to dance!" she giggled finish up her makeup.

Arvanna giggled and walked over to her, she began fixing her hair. 'Kikyo can never do her hair herself,' Arvanna thought to herself and she finished putting a glittery hair spray in Kikyo's hair.

Would you mind doing my makeup?" Arvanna asked her sister.

Arvanna may be better with the hair, but Kikyo was better with the makeup.

"Yesh!" she giggled and grabbed some makeup.

She drew on eye liner, leaving the lines come off a bit into small swirls, and three dots under each eye.

"Perfect! Let's go!"

As they head out, they hear clapping, and some whistles.

"Laaaddieess!" Hondo said, looking at the two of them. "I had a feeling you'd be dancing again! You both look gorgeous!"

Arvanna and Kikyo giggled, then Arvanna called out, "Reko, track 3!"

Soon enough, the music started playing and the song Kickin' In by Adam Lambert came on.

"You danced to Adam!" she said.

Kikyo was excited now; she had never danced to Adams music before in front of other people. She was also a bit nervous. Arvanna tugged on her arm to let her know to get a grip on herself! The two girls begin dancing.

"Just calm down, listen to his voice, let the music flow. You'll be fine," Arvanna said soothingly.

Arvanna calmed Kikyo down and that's when their dancing really flowed free!

After that song, Adam Lamberts song "Tresspassing" began to play as the girls twirled around in the middle of the room, dazzling everyone with their movements.

Little did the girls know their masters came looking for them, noticing neither of them were in their rooms. Thankfully both Obi-Wan and Dooku were nowhere near each other, but were both watching the young ones dancing on the floor.

"Whoa!" Said Obi Wan.

He just stood there in silence and awe watching Kikyo flow so smoothly across the dance floor. He's never seen anything like this before, it was stimulating for him. He liked it and he felt a flush come across his face.

"Amazing!" he said softly.

Both Obi-Wan and Dooku had never guessed the two had a passion for dancing.

Dooku did the same as Obi-Wan and just stared in awe at Arvanna's fluent movement.

In a sense, they both felt a little bad they were going to yell at their young ones for leaving, but now that sense of bad that came over them made them appreciate Kikyo and Arvanna more.

The next song that came on was 'Bad Dog' by Neon Hitch.

"I LOVE THIS SONG!" Kikyo exclaimed.

Kikyo started getting herself together. She was so excited and still a little nervous at the fact that she was dancing in front of all these people. It was exciting, majorly exciting.

"I didn't know you could dance like that Arvanna," said her sister as they danced some more.

Arvanna giggled, "Same for you Kikyo! It just comes naturally I guess."

The two girls giggle and laugh together as they continue to dance to the beat, as Hondo and the pirates cheer them on and watch them, with their eyes fixated on them.

"Ive never felt so alive!" said Kikyo.

The girls dance away until the songs over. They take a bow as the pirates cheer in delight, and the two blow them kisses and run back to the dressing room giggling hysterically.

She sat herself down in a chair half exhausted; she'd never felt such a rush before in her life.

"That was awesome!" she said, grinning as she hugged Arvanna.

Arvanna hugged her back, happy as can be to spend so much time with her sister, even if it was dancing for a few hours.

"I know! God I missed that!" Arvanna said back, sighing happily. "Thank you for this Kikyo."

"Of course!" she smiled back.

The two changed back to their old clothes and headed out.

"That was amazing girls!" Hondo cheered them on. "I hope to have the two of you come back and dance again! Next time, let me know ahead of time! I can really bring you two in a crowd!"

"Sure, we'll let you know next time, my dear friend," Arvanna smiled at him.

"It was a pleasure to have both of you here. I take it you will be leaving now?" Hondo asked.

"Yes, we have to head back now, unfortunately."

"Very well, you two have safe trips back!" Hondo smiled and hugged them both goodbye.

"Thank you!" the girls said simultaneously.

They hugged and kissed each other's cheeks, then left their separate ways.

"Wait, where are you going?" Kikyo asked. "We landed next to each other."

"I was going to go take care of something. Don't worry!" Arvanna smiled.

"Oh, okay!" Kikyo smiled back then headed onto her ship.

There inside, she felt something odd, she wasn't sure what it was.

"Why hello there," Obi-Wan said from behind her. "Fancy meeting you here!"

"AH!" she screamed.

Kikyo jumped at least 6 feet in the air and grabbed a nearby communicator, ready to throw it. She clicked on a light and found Obi-Wan sitting in the driver's chair. He spun around.

"Uh... H - Hello Master Obi-Wan! What brings you here?" she said grinning.

"You do," he said sternly.

Obi-Wan stood up and walked over to her. She could tell he was angry, but she was totally willing to accept it; to see her sister again was totally worth being yelled.

"Well, if you're going to yell at me, than do it," she said.

"I just cannot believe you didn't even tell me or anyone! Not even a not! We were worried sick!" he said.

"Yeah well you would have known if I wasn't practically on house arrest!" she said angrily.

"You need to learn to control yourself! You could have hurt Anakin," he chastised.

"Yeah? Well he should learn to keep his mouth shut then!" she yelled back.

Obi-Wan just simply sighed and shook his head, he pat her shoulder and started up the ship. 'I'm taking her home and Windu can deal with it,' he thought to himself as they pulled off.

"So, how did you know I was all the way out here?" Kikyo asked.

"Master Yoda, Windu, and I all meditated to find you."

"Oh..." she said and trailed off.

"I've been meaning to talk to you about something," Obi-Wan stated.

She slumped down in the seat she was sitting in and looked at Obi-Wan with her arms folded across her chest.

"Yeah, what would that be Master Obi-Wan, yelling at me again? Or lecturing me on how bad I am?" she asked.

"It's none of those," He replied.

"Oh?" she asked, intrigued.

Kikyo looked over at him and thought, 'What could he possibly want to talk to me about if it's not about how disobedient I am?'

"Do you like someone?" he asked.

She stared at him in shock, is it that obvious?

Obi wan briefly looked over at her. 'Wow Obi-Wan, wow! Nice going! Way to talk!' he thought, mentally beating himself up.

"Y-Yeah I do why?" she stuttered over her words.

Obi-Wan listened to what Anakin said to him, and noticed she stuttered over her words, as well as her face was a little flushed. She wasn't looking at him anymore, which Anakin had also mentioned. 'Did she really have feelings for me?' he thought. 'How the heck to I ask her? Just blurt it out?'

Obi-Wan listened to what Anakin said to him, and noticed she stuttered over her words, as well as her face was a little flushed. She wasn't looking at him anymore, which Anakin had also mentioned. 'Did she really have feelings for me?' he thought. 'How the heck to I ask her? Just blurt it out?'

"Master?" she asked softly.

'I guess so, well here goes to the possibility of sounding like a moron!' Obi-Wan thought. "Would that someone happen to be me?" Obi-Wan asked bravely.

Kikyo stood up extremely fast in shock and became extremely dizzy along with she stumbled and fell right into Obi-Wan's lap. He pulls back his hands and puts the ship on autopilot.

"Kikyo, are you okay?" he said

"U-Uh, heh, yeah! I'm good! Why do you ask?" she asked nervously.

Her face grew extremely hot and her words would just not come out. 'How can this be happening? There's no WAY he could have found out!' she thought to herself.

"Here, let me help you," he said.

Obi-Wan helped her up and grabbed her some water from his rations. She drank it and sat down. Obi-Wan sat down next to her. 'I think that was a yes, but I'm not too sure,' he thought to himself.

"Wow, so um, yeah," she said scratching her head.

"So is it me?" he asked.

Kikyo couldn't hold back any longer and yelled it out at him, "Yes! Okay? Yes!"

She gasped and put her hands over her mouth her eyes went wide. 'I cannot believe I just blurted that out!' she thought to herself, practically dying in her mind.

"Oh, well then," Obi-Wan said out loud, "That answers my question."

A light flush come onto Obi-Wan's face as he think and wonders what to say next.

"I have feelings for you too," Obi-Wan admits.

"R-really?" She was shocked. "You do?"

"Of course I do!" Obi-Wan reassured her. "You mean a lot to me, and there's just something about you that I really like."

They both flush and the two remain silent for the rest of the trip home.


End file.
